


四季·三餐·我和你

by Faircity



Category: Hacksaw Ridge (2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childbirth, Father-Son Relationship, First Time, Gay Male Character, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Nursing, Parent-Child Relationship, parenting
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faircity/pseuds/Faircity
Summary: 又名：舌尖上的林奇堡





	1. 爱尔兰红豆时蔬汤

“等打完仗，你跟我回弗吉尼亚去。我给你做好吃的。”

在钢锯岭的散兵坑里，他狼吞虎咽地吃着双份的军用牛肉罐头，Desmond拿软软的南方口音这么跟他说。beta医务兵原本盯着圣经的眼光转向他，月光并不清朗，可他看到那种战前在已婚的alpha工友家蹭饭时、从他们的omega或beta脸上见过的神情。Smitty没念过几年书，找不出字眼儿形容，可他知道那样的眼光，会让一个alpha心里踏实，底气十足，知道不管外头是怎么的天翻地覆狂风暴雨，夜幕里也总有一桌热腾腾的饭、一盏暖融融的灯盼着等着，于是要咬紧牙关，给准备这餐饭、点起这盏灯的人，一个平安稳固的家。

他最终也没在钢锯岭上说出那句话，只是像他那些从伴侣手中接过热餐盘的工友一样，咧着嘴嘿嘿一笑。

清澈的鹿眼在暗夜里一亮。他知道，Desmond懂了。

 

钢锯岭一役的伤员是根据入伍前的户籍登记送到美国各地的医疗机构休养的。小镇走出的“大英雄”Desmond Doss当然被送回了林奇堡公立医院，Smitty Ryker从胸部弹伤感染造成的高烧昏迷中醒过来，发现自己躺在纽约市退伍军人医院。

显然，这个繁华大都市对年轻的alpha下士来说，已经不是家。

所以他刚能走稳路，办好手续领了退伍津贴，就把不多的家当装进军用行李袋，甩在肩头跳上了最近一班开往弗吉尼亚的长途汽车。

那是他第一次在照片之外见到Desmond不穿军装的样子——大概是特意为了来迎接他，Desmond穿了崭新的衬衫，肩膀和袖侧的折痕还清晰可见，养病中尚欠几分润色的脸颊，看见他走出车站，就晕开了两抹浅红，让衬衫的绿白格子和墨绿色毛线背心映得那么明媚，以至于让Smitty不禁深吸一口气才稳下呼吸，然后就想，这辈子都要让Desmond再也不穿上军装，永远都是这么干净明亮的好看着。

自从三个月前辗转联络上，两个人就一直在电话和书信里规划着未来的小日子，他们商定了等Smitty来林奇堡后再一起安家。刚出院不久还在休养的Desmond这会儿还是住在父母家，几天前Bertha已经高高兴兴地答应了让长子未来的alpha在家里暂住几日。不过眼下正是收苹果的忙季，父母都到果园去了。Hal比他提前几个月退伍，在镇旁新建的工厂区找到工作，已经搬出去住。

Desmond用花盆下的钥匙开了通往厨房的后门，Smitty一确定家里没人，从身后一把揽住Desmond的细腰就缠着对方亲热，Desmond本能般地推了他两下，自然是推不开的，就也放任了他，被胡渣刺得咯咯低笑着求饶，温热吐息蒸着Smitty的心口，让他整个人都像泡在一罐加了五大勺砂糖的热苹果酱里。他胡思乱想着如果beta有信息素，Desmond的信息素一定是加了蜂蜜的苹果酱味儿的……偏在这时，原本安安静静的农舍厨房里，“咕——”的一声格外响亮，毫不留情地打破了小情侣久别重逢的喜悦。Desmond先是愣了一下，然后看到Smitty有些尴尬地按着自己的肚子挠挠那头金灿灿的脑袋……他噗地一声笑出来。

Bertha计划着晚饭好好款待准儿婿的整只羊腿还裹着腌料躺在冰箱里，不过炉火上不知坐了多久的陶汤锅用咕嘟咕嘟的小调儿彰显着自己的存在。Desmond揭开锅，里面是头天晚上用小苏打和温水浸泡了整夜、一早就微火炖着的一小锅豆类，没预想Smitty来吃午饭，本来是素食的自己打算中午吃的。好在要养活一大家子人的厨房，时刻都不缺食材，而身为beta长子的Desmond，显然从小跟母亲学会了怎么利用这些来自自家或邻里农场果园的地道好材料。

清晨从母亲的菜园里刚摘回来的胡萝卜、西芹在沥水架上依然生机勃勃，Smitty目瞪口呆地看着不肯拿枪的恋人是怎么挥着明晃晃的菜刀在两分钟里把他们变成整齐均匀的小块。储藏室里的洋葱已经放了不少天，可还是辣的Desmond眼泪涟涟，Smitty笑着拿自己的衣袖给他擦，然后暗暗记下了今后每天都要抢过这个活儿。调味的橄榄油是一位Desmond救过的战友从加州寄来馈赠的，里面浸泡了几枝迷迭香。食品柜里有好几罐贴了手写日期标签的糖渍水果、果酱和蔬菜罐头，用煮沸倒置法做的罐头可以在阴凉处室温存放两三年，Smitty瞥见还有几个玻璃瓶上写的日期，正是他跟Desmond在冲绳拼命的月份；而明显是比较新的几瓶番茄和醋渍四季豆，日期签上已经是他熟悉的秀气笔迹了。

忽然他胸口里涌起一些欣慰和自豪——到底，他们受的苦，流的血，不是毫无意义，让很多个林奇堡这样的美国小镇得以继续着平安甜蜜的生活。

而现在，他甚至有点儿感谢Desmond那个上帝，让自己捡了这条命，来陪他的小医务兵也尝尝这份甜。

Desmond一边把已经炖软烂的豆子和新鲜蔬菜洋葱搅在一起加上水时，一边指挥着Smitty拿了一罐番茄罐头打开，只有小半个拳头大的弗吉尼亚迷你番茄，整个儿的放在沸水里滚熟去皮，就着滚开连汤汁倒进广口玻璃瓶封盖，倒置一夜后瓶口紧缩，形成天然的真空密封，一开盖子酸酸甜甜的浓香扑鼻，在灰扑扑的大城市贫民区长大的青年眯着眼睛嗅着那香味儿，使劲咽了咽口水。四个小番茄加进汤锅，用木勺搅碎，很快就煮化了，汤也渐渐浓稠起来。起锅时Desmond从窗台的小花盆里随手薅了一把香草丢进去，鼠尾草的清香让人胃口大开。

他看着年轻的alpha像一头不耐烦地在水塘里蘸蘸爪子的大狮子那样胡乱洗了洗手，唇角弯起一抹柔软笑意，没去戳穿。早晨妈妈刚烤好的长面包随意掰开几块，盛在一只苇杆编的篮子里。Smitty抓过一块，蘸上滚热的浓汤塞进嘴里。

“Mmmm——”

吃着食物的大狮子半眯着一双蓝眼睛，享受又满足的样子让Desmond心里莫名就被什么东西填满了，并不沉重，像春假游园会上的粉色棉花糖，轻飘飘、甜丝丝的，却无比真实而充盈。

“我妈妈的曾外祖母移民美国时，从爱尔兰老家带来的祖传方子。别人都只随便拿一种豆子来熬，我们家的秘方一定要用当年的芸豆、小扁豆和小红豆一起慢炖做汤底……好吃吧？”

本身没什么味道的小扁豆煮成豆泥，吸饱蔬菜的酸甜清鲜，蕴绵的芸豆、微甘的红小豆让汤汁无比醇厚香甜，何况还配上笑眯眯望着他的甜软目光。Smitty拼命点头，下巴上都沾了汤。年长他几岁的beta微笑着拿过身边的茶巾帮他擦干净，好像照顾幼时的Hal，这倒也真让他回想起并不总是快乐……好吧，其实是总不那么快乐的童年。

“大萧条时，父亲失业了很久，只能断断续续打些零工，他有工打的日子，妈妈端上桌的汤就有浓浓的红豆香甜，里面会有时鲜蔬菜，放上橄榄油，而要是当天的汤只放进一小把豆子、熬一大锅，汤水里只飘着几块儿胡萝卜，我就知道父亲那天没有得到工作，那会让他更抑郁，晚上喝酒喝得更凶……所以吃完饭我就带着Hal溜出去躲在邻居家的谷仓里，哆哆嗦嗦地熬过那一夜……”

等他意识到厨房忽然变得安静，这才发现原本大吃大嚼的alpha青年早已放下汤匙和面包，冰蓝色眼眸一错不错地凝视着他。Desmond拍拍他的手背，示意自己没事儿，往对方盘子里又添上一块面包，却被一把握住了细瘦的手腕。他抬起头，那双蓝眼睛里映着他清清楚楚的模样。

“我会待你好，给你一个安安稳稳的家。以后咱们家……咱们自己的家，每一次端上餐桌的汤，都是浓浓的、甜甜的，放好多红豆，你喜欢的蔬菜，最好的橄榄油。”

于是他看到了战前在那些alpha工友的伴侣眼中见过的神采，在Desmond红着眼圈微笑点头时，那神情中的温暖，就像他面前袅袅着香甜热气的芸豆时蔬汤。那不是精细别致的食物，却让他心里一下子踏实，然后充满斗志，可以再去打一场硬仗——这次不是毁灭，而是营建。他要为了给他煮这碗热汤的人、他心里最温暖的地方好好爱着的人，去建起一个家了。

P.S.爱尔兰芸豆时蔬汤最好吃的做法是用三种豆子做汤底，加小苏打浸泡一夜后文火半日炖烂，加入三至四个罐头番茄，以及手边一切可以利用的时蔬，有洋葱、西芹和胡萝卜最好，甜菜在冬日也很暖身。以海盐调味，起锅时淋上初榨橄榄油和现磨和胡椒，撒一小把鼠尾草或迷迭香。当然，最暖心的，是很多很多的爱。


	2. Course2: 香肠四季豆+壁炉马铃薯

第二天清晨，Doss太太起床的时候路过Desmond的房间，看到房门半掩着，床铺已经收拾整齐，可楼下和院子里都是静悄悄的，不知Desmond一大早去了哪儿。下楼梯时她朝门边的鞋架瞥了一眼，Smitty昨天穿着来的那双半旧翻毛军靴也不见了。

厨房里袅起咖啡浓香时，炉灶边忙碌着的Bertha听见大门响，伴着低声的笑语。纽约来的alpha青年出现在厨房门口，一反昨天的落落大方，局促又不安地挠挠头，朝Bertha和餐桌前翻着晨报的老Tom露出一个小心翼翼的傻笑。Doss夫妻俩正莫名其妙，就见自家beta长子从alpha小伙子背后探出头，玫瑰色晕着双颊。在厨房玻璃窗透进来的晨曦里，两个年轻人在腰侧交握的双手间，一点亮闪闪的光彩没有逃过Doss太太的眼睛。

那是来自Desmond左手无名指，细细的，并无点缀，朴素无华，却把两个男孩儿的笑脸和整个家都点亮。

 

林奇堡安息日教会一对年长的beta伴侣正计划退休搬到佛罗里达去，以很实在的价格将林奇堡的房子卖给了Smitty，并答应他分几年付清房款。本来Desmond提出自己也应该为买房子出一份力，可被Smitty断然拒绝了。

“我说了要给你一个安安稳稳的家。什么都不用你操心。”

Desmond微仰起头，在未婚夫眼里看到不由分说的、alpha的责任感，竟然还有一丝孩子气的豪情壮志和雀跃——别人大概是不明白的，可是他懂。这是他的Smitty第一有个家，第一次要为家人做些事，第一次肩负起一家之主的职责，或许对于多数alpha，这些多少都是负担，可对于Smitty来说，负担也是甜蜜的。

于是他欠起脚尖主动吻了一下Smitty的右眉梢，没再坚持。

不过到底这是两个人的家，修葺整理、布置打扫，他们利用工余和周末的时间一起进行，不过其实还是Desmond做的多一些——被送回国没几天就在例行检查中发现了肺结核，战时这病症的研究有了很大进展，加上陆军的保险可以让他用得起美国最好的药，却还是在手术中失去了1/3的肺，体质体力也大不如前，不可能再回到战前他在造船厂的岗位，农场的活儿也不太能做了。幸好军队中的医务兵投入战场前都获得了EMT资格，凭借这个和（他不愿意承认的）救死扶伤大英雄的名望，尽管没有什么学历，林奇堡公立医院还是愿意聘用他当候诊区接待员，量体温、分发药物、外伤第一急救这种事，前医务兵还是游刃有余的。Smitty本来想像Hal一样在新建工厂区找个工作，但还在纽约退伍军人医院接到Desmond的信，得知了爱人的康复后评估预期，就决定来林奇堡帮他支撑起家里的农场。Smitty很早就学会了开车，在生产康拜因的工厂干过，又会修又会开，因此一下子就赢得了附近几个农场主和工人们的喜爱，农场的活儿学的很快，只是不像工厂和医院能准点下班，所以说好晚上一起铺地板、修楼梯什么的，经常Desmond一个人做完大半了，年轻alpha才气喘吁吁地赶回来。

“下次我要是被农场的事耽搁了，你就先回去，别一个人忙，医生不是嘱咐过了，你不能累着。” Smitty心疼又愧疚，不止一次这么劝过他。Desmond总是不当回事地笑笑。

“放心吧，我有分寸的，觉得累了我就停下休息一会儿。”匀瘦手臂环住他的腰，望着他的眼睛里总漾满枫糖一样的甜，“早点准备好房子，我们就能早点结婚。我想让你成为我的alpha、我的丈夫，Smitty，早一天都是好的。你不想吗？”

当然想。

经历过了钢锯岭，满头大汗地擦地板、周日正午的骄阳下修屋顶，对他们来说都成了享受——毕竟那是自己未来新家的地板，家乡和平澄澈天空里的太阳。

房子买了以后，Smitty就借了张行军床，在新房凑合着住了下来。毕竟小镇民风淳朴却保守，Desmond他们教派也禁止婚前同居。他“搬进”新家的那天，Doss太太说好晚上给他送些毛毯之类的东西来，没想到他打开车后箱，却看见大半箱都是堆得满满的各种吃食。

“呃，谢谢你Bertha……”Smitty有点不好意思地胡撸了一把自己刚刚剪过的金发——还是短短的步兵式，”可是我们的厨房还没开始装修呢……”

好脾气的omega妇人已经把这个无亲无故的小伙子当成了自己的第三个儿子，把一只装满汤勺木铲平底锅的纸箱塞进他怀里，以妈妈的口吻教训道：“瞧，这不就开始装修了。”

显然从小习惯了帮妈妈做家事的Desmond泊好车，利索地也搬起一个木箱，里面是粗布和棉纸仔细包好的瓷器，朝他一笑，软软的口音轻快中有一分调皮：“我们爱尔兰老家有句俗话，‘架起餐桌、桌上有面包的房子，才叫家’。”

事实证明，很多事情，就是要听妈妈的话。

虽然厨房依然只装上了煤气炉，料理台是临时凑合的一张旧折叠桌，有时还要充做餐桌，碗橱、餐具柜都还没买，墙壁也只粉刷了一半，但有了妈妈家里拿来的东西，Smitty至少可以每天收工回来喝上一杯热茶，舒心地吐出一口气——在纽约的工人合租宿舍和军营都没有过的舒心。Desmond也开始越来越频繁地在这儿吃晚饭，有时候Smitty回来迟了，Desmond已经在刚完工不到一半的厨房里准备起晚饭来，年轻alpha在院墙外看见自己的beta未婚夫卷着衬衫袖子切菜或搅动汤锅里热汤的样子映在玻璃窗上，心里总是泛起湿湿的暖意，不知怎么的，好像要涌上眼眶一般，让他想哭——幸福的那种。

偶尔比较幸运的话，也有农场当日的事情不多，Smitty下午就早早回家开始修房子的时候，比如这天。Desmond下班迟了一会儿，从医院跑到新家，已经是晚餐时分，在路口就远远看见他的alpha稳稳站在门廊架起的梯子上，仰着脸鼓捣着什么。等他到院门口，一束暖麦色灯光忽然洒下来，照亮了整个门廊和大半个院子。装好门廊灯的Smitty利落地跳下梯子，转身看见他，歪着嘴角一笑，好像炫耀自己满分作业的孩子。Desmond会意，上前揽住他的脖子，在唇上轻轻啄了一下。

”厨房的墙壁都粉刷完了。“ 年轻alpha的口吻就像不久前，在战场上告诉他 ”小日本的暗堡都炸平了”，轻描淡写的认真，不会说这任务完成背后付出的心血。Desmond也像在战场上那样，有些心疼地用手背蹭蹭他的脸颊。

“忙了一下午吧？你吃过晚饭没有？”

“下午试烧起居室的壁炉，顺便烤了土豆。”

才不会像那些假斯文的学生仔alpha那样说粗茶淡饭可你愿不愿意留下来一起吃呢。在太平洋大大小小的战场，他们多少次爬进一个散兵坑，然后默不作声地摸出背包里的军用罐头，Smitty不等招呼就把Desmond那儿的牛肉罐头都扒拉到自己怀里，然后一股脑把自己的蔬菜罐头都给他，又被他以“会缺乏维他命”为理由强行塞进嘴里两勺。分享简陋或丰盛的食物，似乎已经是他们俩刻进骨子里的习惯。

Desmond其实有点惊讶：他不知道壁炉也可以用来烤土豆。不过很显然Smitty不是第一次这么做，所以他也不担心什么，总之烤熟了、能吃饱就行。昨天Hal来过他们新家帮忙安装新的锅炉，给未来的姻兄带来一些本地产的好干酪和两条地道的弗吉尼亚熏香肠。Desmond不吃肉，但从小要帮母亲想法喂饱父亲和alpha弟弟，没少做肉食。

殖民地时代的老法子熏制的猪肉香肠，切成薄段后露出泛着油花的浅红填肉，一看就是本地上等肉品。妈妈的菜园里夏季刚收获的四季豆，用小苏打洗净晾干，浸入装满苹果醋和一片紫苏叶的广口玻璃罐，盖上金属盖子后放进滚水锅里煮，晾凉了瓶口自然收紧密封，就成了醋渍四季豆罐头。

不用黄油或别的额外烹调油，香肠薄段直接下烧热的平底铁锅，大部分油分立刻就被炙出来，香味儿整个厨房都装不下，Desmond分明地听到杵在厨房门口像个打量小白尾鹿的大猎犬般盯着他后背看的alpha使劲咽下口水的咕噜声。Beta青年麻利地切着捞出罐头瓶的四季豆，腾不出手来掩住嘴角的偷笑。香肠因为忽热而收缩，又重浸了自身被加热的油脂开始润泽微涨时就加进四季豆小段，醋渍的酸中和了厚重肉食的油腻，腴润的猪肉又丰满了青蔬的单调寡淡，苹果的清新酸甜和紫苏特别的药草清馥是自带的调味品，再加老法子熏制的香肠已经放了不少盐，并不需额外加任何调料，Desmond心疼Smitty整天辛劳，只想能让他多吃点儿，就转了两转带磨韧的胡椒瓶，撒上一些现磨的四味胡椒来开胃。

香肠四季豆盛进妈妈送给他们的淡蓝色厚瓷盘子时，Smitty拿着另一个盘子回到厨房。盘子里是四五个拳头大小的锡纸包。Desmond有些好奇地看着他用叉子拨开锡纸，一股热气腾地窜出来，蒸腾着新收获的淀粉作物特有的朴厚香味。锡纸里包着的土豆大约是刚交识不久的其他农场主这两天送给Smitty的，只有新鲜的土豆烤过以后，表皮才有这种浅浅的蜂蜜色。切开之后，柔软的内芯冒着滚烫的热气，不用尝就知道柔软得像奶油。Desmond深吸了一口热热的淀粉甜味儿，有点惊奇地睁大眼睛看自己的alpha，像发现了什么新大陆。

他们把简单的晚饭装上托盘，拿到刚装好灯的门廊上去吃。即使是温暖的南方，秋夜的风也有些凉了，让滚热的土豆吃到嘴里更加可口，暖心。Smitty的土豆当然就以Desmond做的香肠四季豆做配菜，他为不吃肉的Desmond擦碎一些本地干酪，均匀地撒在土豆上，加上现磨胡椒和一些酸酸的四季豆碎末，干酪碰到滚热的土豆芯就融化了，和四季豆碎末一起，成了浓香不腻的酱汁。

“真是棒极了，Smitty！这是纽约的吃法吗？”

“是孤儿院的吃法。”Smitty低头搅动自己盘子里的四季豆，“我们那时候太饿了，常去后院有菜园的人家或食品店偷来土豆，当然不敢去孤儿院的厨房烧，不知道是哪个孩子，就想出了利用宿舍唯一那个取暖的炉子这么烤熟土豆的方法，就是特别慢，下午偷来的土豆，要烤到半夜才能吃……好多次我都觉得等不到它熟，我就饿死了……”

他没拿叉子的手，被Desmond轻轻扣在掌心里。他扭头迎住的，是如常又甜又暖的枫糖色目光。

“都会好起来的，现在都在好起来，亲爱的。”

Smitty望进他的眼睛——Desmond漂亮的棕眸，和他软软的南方口音、他温柔的唇角……以及他做的菜一样，有着让人相信美好、看到希望的奇妙力量。

他知道，一切已经好起来了。

而且，会越来越好。

————  
P.S. 

苹果醋腌渍四季豆是欧洲和北美很多地区（尤其是乡间）传统保存当季自己菜园-花园产品的土法，根据物产不同，有的地方也腌渍扁豆、红椒、小甜椒等，有的地方使用其他果醋或白醋，也有的使用盐水。香肠是醋腌四季豆最好的搭配，几乎不需要其他任何调料（包括盐），文中的弗吉尼亚熏香肠只是为了符合地点设定才写的，其实我个人觉得最妙的是酸味乔力佐香肠（chorizo）、添加辣味/胡椒的红熏香肠。土豆搭配这个菜是英语国家很古老的吃法，最常用的是煮或烤熟的土豆切块和香肠四季豆搅拌在一起，让土豆吸掉锅里富余的油分。

整个土豆烤熟对半切开、撒上擦碎的干酪末，其实是另一种食物了，不过搭配上切成碎末的醋腌四季豆（可以生食），给厚重的乳制品和淀粉食物带来一丝清新的酸爽，非常适合素食者（奶素）。都是冬季的实惠晚餐菜。


	3. Course 3: 弗吉尼亚苹果派

林奇堡的苹果树梢抽出第一枝绿芽时，Smitty给新家钉上最后一颗钉子；他们在同一个清晨定下了婚礼的日期，就在两个星期后。

结果当晚在Doss家宣布时，一贯顺着他们的Bertha有些犹豫了：“时间太赶了吧？Rita蛋糕房预定婚礼蛋糕至少要提前两周，就算明天去定怕也来不及……”林奇堡人结婚绝大多数都要去Rita蛋糕房订婚礼蛋糕，老Doss夫妇结婚的蛋糕就是在那家做的。

Desmond笑眯眯地再次宣布他们没打算订做婚礼蛋糕时，连不怎么在意这些琐事的Tom和Hal也不赞同地挑着眉梢瞪起眼来。Beta青年看看身边的未婚夫有些抱歉似的表情，坦然地在桌下拍拍对方的手背，软声跟父母和弟弟解释——差不多的话早些时候被用来说服了Smitty，特别是婚礼蛋糕必然用牛油制作，食素的Desmond并不能吃，为什么要浪费钱置办beta新郎根本尝都不能尝一口的食物呢？

Smitty怎么能不明白，他的小医务兵真正是想为新成立的小家开源节流——买了房子添置了家具后，他们两个人的存款都所剩无几，Smitty还计划着买下一块荒废的地扩大Doss农场，而一个婚礼蛋糕的花费可以支付家里小半年的水电费账单了。Desmond是在大萧条中长大的孩子，吃饱穿暖就很感谢主，完全不讲究虚华排场。只要仪式能在教堂举行，在上帝面前许下誓言彼此相爱，然后家人朋友高高兴兴地聚一下，在Desmond看来就是无比完美的婚礼了。Smitty知道他是真心这么想，可一个有责任感的alpha的天性，总是想给自己的伴侣最好的。

最后全家到底还是被小医务兵说服了，商量的结果是婚礼招待会额外加一个苹果派的甜点，来代替婚礼蛋糕。弗吉尼亚是北美最大的苹果产地之一，苹果派家家都会做，婚礼当天由教堂活动厅帮忙的街坊婶子大妈们现烤出来就行，物美价廉，而且每个林奇堡人都会喜欢。

跟纽约、洛杉矶那些大都市摆在商业街高档烘焙店漂亮橱窗里的苹果派完全不同，弗吉尼亚乡间苹果派朴素无华，但用料健康实在，馅料丰满，保质保量。派皮绝不是食品店买的现成的那种，必须家里自己做，跟别的地方多用黄油不同，起酥用的是橄榄油或棕榈油，80克的铜量杯量一份，四份小麦粉一份油，不加泡打粉、速溶酵母一类的荒唐东西——方子是原原本本传承自国父时代的，那会儿可没有什么速溶酵母。六大汤勺冰水、三茶匙农家自己酿的苹果醋和两捏盐，是将粉和油变成香酥派底和脆皮的魔法三剑客。

以农庄和种植园为根基的国父故都，待人豪爽真诚，一只八人份的派要放进八九个大个儿的本地苹果——两个微酸生脆新熟的，其余是已经在储藏室静置到熟透的。不用切的很仔细，但要多多拌上等量的粗砂糖和棕糖，以及新鲜柠檬汁、肉桂粉，两勺粗麦粉会吸掉过余的苹果汁，并给馅料增添几分麦香。

派皮的面团擀成大致圆形的薄片就可以盖在挤得满满当当的苹果馅儿上，用手就可以齐着盘边轻松压去多余的派皮。切成细条精确等距地交叉斜码，那是从巴黎传过来的花哨，地道的弗吉尼亚人很为他们美国式的简洁实惠自豪，从不在苹果派上做什么装饰。林奇堡的苹果派还是沿用五月花时代的老法，放在手工打制的深铁盘里烤，连着盘子端上桌，热气腾腾。婚礼招待会上，本来应该放婚礼蛋糕的主餐桌正中，十六个新鲜出炉的热苹果派像圣诞树那样摞成四层，顶端那个边沿装饰了几朵刚从树上摘下来的、还带着露水的苹果花，来帮忙准备招待会的友邻阿姨们还细心在中心划去一小块心形的派皮，取代了家常烘焙时为了排出过多蒸汽随便划上的几刀。苹果的汁水和着蜜糖，将16颗小甜心的边沿染上鲜红浅金的明亮——就像那对穿着一模一样军礼服的新人脸庞照人光彩。

没人会想起油腻腻、花里胡哨的奶油蛋糕——正如在圣坛上凝视着彼此的眼睛，庄严而幸福地说“我愿意”时，他们眼中心里，都再也不会有任何别的人。

西弗吉尼亚的维欧尼葡萄酿的香槟有着浓浓的果花和青枝香，温甜无害，仿佛Desmond同样纯色的眼波，让Smitty不自觉间就多喝了两杯，虽然Howell中士和婚礼上几个年长些的老战友盯着呢，是夜推开新房卧室的门，alpha新郎的脚步还是已经有些飘然了。Desmond显然刚洗过澡，微卷的棕发软绵绵地蓬在额际，没擦尽的小水珠从他赤裸的蜜色肩头滚落，而beta新郎显然是想什么心事入了神，无意识地转着无名指上的婚戒，兀自低头默笑。白色睡衣搭在膝头不知多久了，也忘了穿上。

——反正一会儿也得脱下来。

这么望着想着，酒意更甜更冲地涌上脑门，Smitty关上了房门。Desmond仰起脸，棕眸中一闪而过的羞怯和期待没有逃过alpha的眼睛。Smitty缓步走到大床边，Desmond的胸膛只隔着一件薄衬衣，贴着他已经有些发热的腹肌。他拿食指和中指描摹着爱人的脸廓，顺着那柔美的线条往下，指肚轻掂起尖尖的下巴，就俯身吻了上去。

这是他们两个人最长、最热烈的一个吻，几乎耗尽了Desmond胸膛里所有的氧气，Smitty终于肯放开他时，缺氧让他眼前有些发晕，还没缓过来，就又是一阵天旋地转，好容易喘匀一口气，发现已经被新婚丈夫向后推倒在床上，还没等他适应床头灯骤然洒在脸上的光线，Smitty已经三下两下利落地扯掉自己身上的衣物。Desmond睁开眯着的眼睛，视线里是爱人精壮的腰腹肌肉，以及紧实小腹往下，已经在暗金色丛林中亢奋昂起的巨物。Smitty早就发现，和那些扭扭捏捏的omega不同，Desmond害羞时反而喜欢笑，尽管两腮比十月树梢的苹果还红，目光触到那即将贯穿他的利器，像被烫到似的赶紧扭过脸去，可生性淘气的beta青年竟然还是咯咯笑出声，让Smitty也忍不住歪着嘴角一笑，双手攥住对方睡裤松垮的腰侧……

反应灵敏极了的小鹿当然知道他要干什么，下意识地伸手去抓他的手腕——就像他们结婚前，年轻的alpha心痒难耐地将不老实的爪子探进他衬衫后摆或玩弄着他裤子的皮带扣露出“不怀好意”的坏笑时那样，然而立刻就意识到，今天不同了。他的alpha只是望着他的眼睛笑笑，低头吻在他眉心，微沉的嗓音低声呢喃在耳边。

“我会好好爱你，Dossy。”

Desmond静静注视着那双冰蓝色的瞳孔，过了几秒，还是那样红着脸弯起唇角，不做声却收回了手，转而圈住了Smitty的后颈：“让我成为你的吧，完完全全、彻彻底底……你的。”

天。还等什么。

Desmond清清楚楚地看到爱人眼中的热焰，他知道Smitty等了太久，之前是战争、伤病、两地相思，后来又因着全然尊重他的信仰。团聚后结婚前的半年反而更难熬——想想吧，天天和未婚夫朝夕相处，很多时候只有他们两个人，何况Smitty小他五岁，alpha情欲正盛的年纪，本身又并不信教没有这些约束。Desmond知道那不容易，并在心里真的感激自己的丈夫，所以他暗自决定，即使可能会有过火，只要不是太难受，新婚之夜一定要让Smitty“尽兴”。轻轻闭上眼睛，仰起颀长的脖颈，邀请而顺服的姿势……然而为他褪下睡裤的手却是温柔的，落在嘴唇的吻也是。然后那温度比平常略高的薄唇，小心翼翼又迫不及待地吻上他的锁骨、喉结、颈侧皮肤下的血管，在每寸肌肤都留下自己的烙印。手指几乎是无意识地抚揉着Smitty暗金色的发茬，Desmond不觉间放松下来，随着alpha的吻发出让他自己听到都脸红的小声呻吟——然后在Smitty含住他左胸口的小珠粒时陡然升高。

Smitty的舔舐毫无技巧，简直就像只贪食的金毛幼犬，却几下激得Desmond红了眼眶。多数男性beta并不会对乳头刺激有所反应，Desmond显然是极少数中的一个，这发现让Smitty陡然更加兴奋起来，变本加厉地衔起那颗淡粉色的小东西，戏谑似的用牙轻轻咬扯，舌尖也不老实地刺探着几不可见的细小乳孔，同时右手揉上另一侧，没几下就将净嫩的粉珠捏揉成情糜的玫红。

他的beta在他身下咬着嘴唇哭出声来，修长双腿不由自主紧绞在一起，像一条在沙滩上因缺氧而挣扎的小鱼。Smitty一边安抚地吻着那一小圈浅淡的乳晕，一边探手到他身下——前液已经湿透了身上仅剩的平角内裤的白色棉布织料。Smitty像打开礼物包装那样剥下那毫无用处的小块棉布，迎接他贪婪目光的小家伙依然像主人一样有点羞答答，却诚实地鼓涨微翘着，也像主人一样干净可爱。掌心覆上新婚丈夫秀气漂亮的性器，Smitty一边慢慢加重着揉搓的力道，一边压低在对方耳畔，半撒娇半命令地低语：

“我的。”

Desmond茫然又混乱地啜泣着使劲点头，不知是肯定还是求饶，随后一声惊喘，声线是他自己都从没听到过的尖弱颤抖，眼前忽然一片发白……Smitty几下撸动，就让他达到了第一次高潮。Desmond少年时就虔敬信主，连自慰都没有过两三次，突如其来的巨大快感让他招架不住，全身都软成了棉花糖，只能躺在那里啜泣着喘息，连Smitty抽出床头纸巾盒里的纸巾为他清理都没觉察，刚稍稍恢复些许神志，忽然意识到双腿已经不知何时被分得大开，而Smitty正跪在他两腿之间，绕着他身下隐秘入口缓缓打圈的手指上，似乎沾着什么乳液似的东西。

前医务兵当然一下就反应过来那是什么，望向Smitty的大眼睛朦上了几抹湿漉漉的慌张，像忽然闯入一片陌生森林的小白尾鹿。

“听说……第一次都会有点儿不好受，要是不小心弄疼了你可一定要说，我马上停下，好吗？”

Alpha吻了一下他已经凌乱的棕发。Desmond没答应，只是抬起依然没什么力气的胳膊，拿手背挡住了眼睛，羞得不敢看。那模样简直可爱的像一块淋了苹果焦糖浆的棉花糖，Smitty得拼命忍着才能不扑上去一口把他的小医务兵吞掉。Desmond那里紧得不可思议，连探进第二根手指都举步维艰，Smitty耐心地按揉着细腻敏感的褶皱，柔软的内壁几乎是迫不及待地吸裹住他的手指，有如通往春日秘密花园甬道的湿润温暖。食指和中指呈剪式撑开，在里面小心地转了半圈，他听到Desmond发出幼鹿般无助的啼鸣，脚趾骤然绷紧，两条细瘦长腿无意识地乱蹬了好几下，水蓝的床单漾起春色涟漪。

年轻的alpha新郎遵从直觉，慢慢抽出手指，轻轻爱抚着Desmond的大腿，右腿原本光洁的皮肤盘桓着狰狞的疤痕，几乎覆盖了整条大腿，甚至延伸到柔嫩的内侧，感觉到他的手指在那里停下，医务兵微有惭色地红着眼圈小声求他：“别看那里……”

回答他的是落在大腿内侧的、毫无迟疑的亲吻，温柔到近乎虔诚地覆印过那疤痕的每一寸。

“你哪儿都好看，我要看一辈子呢。”

没有伤的左腿被轻柔地抬起，这次取代手指的，是滚烫得多也粗大得多的事物。分明已经怒涨得生疼，Smitty还是尽量缓和地推进，欲望和忍耐让他后背和额头都覆上一层薄汗，顺着发梢落到身下的Desmond睫毛上。Desmond下意识地一闭眼，皱起的眉心让Smitty误以为弄疼了，猛地停下动作，宽实后背却被削痩手臂牢牢抱住。

“进来，标记我。”

那依然带着些许泣音的绵软声线，说着他这辈子听过的最动听的命令。

没有比这更让他愿意倾生完成的命令了。alpha新郎明枪利剑，长驱直入，破土攻城。Desmond浑身的筋骨几乎都要被Smitty机枪抢攻一般的抽插折腾散架了，却还能迷迷糊糊地暗自庆幸丽景高地的房子相对镇中心要分散的多，他们最近的邻居也在百来米外，不会听到他们一浪高过一浪的情声和木床不堪重负的吱呀控诉。不过意乱情迷中的短暂清醒没持续太久，Smitty换了个角度再次缓覆上他的身子时，Desmond忽然感觉到体内那火热肉刃的钝圆茎头戳上一条将开未开的柔嫩缝隙，那道缝隙像一张娇软的小嘴，单纯而诱惑地亲吻着alpha的锋利剑稍。他知道那缝隙后面，是他自己都从未触及过的隐秘腔道，通向Omega和beta体内那处象征着繁衍和期待的禁地。

显然，Smitty也知道。他的alpha停下来，用眼神征求最后的许可，冰蓝眼眸此刻却像融化了坚冰的初春深海，让他无比甘愿就此沉入那片蓝。睫毛上还晃动着激烈情事中的晶莹泪花，他伸出手臂，抚摸着自己alpha的脸，笑着点了一下头。

撕裂般的疼痛一瞬间让他哭叫出来，抓住Smitty双臂的手指，骨节都泛起青白，淤青指印将肯定会在alpha的手臂留好多天。不过这会儿他真的没有一丁点儿力气和心思去想那个或别的什么了，他们俩都没有——已经将他后穴的内壁每寸褶皱都熨平的粗长利刃，竟然还在生殖腔里继续涨大……身为医务人员，虽然很明白那是怎么回事儿，可到底是第一次，说不怕，连他自己都不信。他出于本能地哭着使劲拒推Smitty的胸膛，想要逃开那似乎要撑破他生殖腔的凶器，然而也是出于alpha的本能，他的丈夫死死抱住他，厚实胸膛像堡垒的钢壁，在最初的惊惧和酸疼之后，让他觉得安心。alpha的结彻底张开、锁住他初张的宫口时，一股温凉的浓稠液体喷洒上灼热的子宫内壁，强烈的温差让Desmond哆嗦个不停，Smitty一手扯过被踢乱在脚边的被子，严严实实包住两个人，圈住他细腰的臂膀收得更紧，Desmond来不及回应这温暖，另一波浓液又浇灌上那初解禁闭的娇嫩器官。

初次的激烈欢爱已经让他有些精疲力尽，蜷缩在Smitty怀里等着结消退时，他下意识地伸手摸摸自己的小腹，原来软软平平的一层细薄皮肉，不知是他太累的错觉还是真的，竟也像微微鼓涨起来。

“好大……”他迷迷糊糊地害着羞，说着清醒时知道了会想钻进地板缝里的痴话：“……好多……要撑破了……”

上帝啊！

Smitty只觉得自己还没消下去的结，似乎又有点硬了起来。怀里的小医务兵像只累坏的小鹿一样轻阖着双目，微微嘟起来的腮边还带着泪痕，就快睡着了还攥着他的右手食指……显然这样一只单纯小鹿，丝毫不会意识到，自己刚才睡意朦胧中的哼哼，对于一个alpha——他的alpha——简直就是声音春药。

可Smitty知道，今晚不能再折腾他可怜的小鹿了。于是他只是伏在Desmond脸侧，嘴上坏心地欺负着自己的新郎：“不会撑破的，这个小肚子啊……”掌心带着粗糙厚茧的大手轻覆上温软的小腹，“将来还得给咱们俩怀小宝宝呢，哪里舍得撑破啊。”

Desmond低笑着往他颈窝里钻，好像这样，alpha就看不到他再次羞红的脸似的。Smitty也笑着去拂开他额前散乱的碎发时，怀里的人不再应动，已经睡得气匀息平。

年轻的alpha新郎轻拥着自己的甘甜纯美的爱人，跌入这辈子最香甜的梦前，最后的恍惚知觉，是没关严的窗缝里飘进的苹果花清香。

苹果派真是世界上最好、最恰如其分的婚礼甜点，不是吗？

————————  
P.S.

正宗弗吉尼亚苹果派的传统方子确实依然研习五月花时代的做法，包括用传统铁匠铺手工打制的圆铁盘。派皮使用植物油脂，健康负担较轻，且不用发酵、醒面，省时省力；无论派皮和内馅儿，材料种类都比其他绝大多数苹果派少，用料简单天然，反而更加突出了苹果原汁原味的香甜——因此即使模样简素普通，依然深受欢迎，在家庭厨房传承至今。  
（“超人”系列中著名的“玛莎的苹果派”用的不是这个方子哦:P）


	4. Course 4: 嘉郡饭

弗吉尼亚处于南北交界，日常餐饮受南方和新英格兰两方的影响，为数不少的南欧和爱尔兰移民也为弗吉尼亚人的餐桌带来了不少新奇美味的吃食。比如大米——这带着些许异国情调的谷物，入伍之前Smitty甚至从来没吃过，是部队的战前动员，文宣军官给他们讲日本兵的情况他才知道的竟然世界上超过1/3的人口将这种看上去像大理石碎末的东西作为日常主食，所以到林奇堡后发现这东西也时常出现在小镇各户的厨房，他还是有点惊讶的。

小时候饿惯了肚子，这个大城市来的alpha倒也不挑食，无论在工厂、部队还是Doss家的餐桌上，向来给什么吃什么，而且对Bertha端上的每道菜都赞不绝口，风卷残云。哪个妈妈不喜欢这样的孩子呀，于是Smitty跟着Desmond回Doss老屋吃饭总是Bertha最开心的日子，善良的omega妇人将Smitty爱吃的菜和点心牢牢记着，总以这个儿婿的喜好为先。

Smitty第一次吃家里烹制的稻米，应当就是嘉郡饭，后来虽也吃过了其他做法，这道看起来颜色不怎么赏心悦目的饭菜依然是他最喜欢的米食。热油炒软的红葱头末、嫩水芹、绿圆椒，热锅浇冷蔬菜浓汤，哗啦的一声腾起一股奶白热气，让蔬菜更加入味的同时会带上一丝熏菜微苦中泛甜的香气，汤收掉一半，搅拌上六七成熟的佛罗里达圆粒大米，用那一半汤汁煨熟，快出锅时撒一把新鲜香草。熏制过的卡宴红辣椒粉和胡椒粉是调味的精髓，同那三样蔬菜一道，是绝不能少的，至于其他配料、火候和口味，每家的主妇或主夫都有自己的私房秘方——Doss家的方子由Bertha传给了beta长子，除了三季都常有蓝岭山的林子里采回的美味菌菇，夏秋更会炒入新鲜的秋葵，春季配些鲜蚕豆或极嫩的小叶菠菜，就是时鲜蔬菜不多的隆冬，也要拿胡萝卜、冰箱里储存的冻豌豆添些色彩和口味。

最道地的嘉郡饭要加入切碎的鸡肝或碎肉末，用的是鸡汤，刚来林奇堡时Bertha也依照这个老方给家里三个不吃素的alpha另做一份；结婚后他尝了Desmond做的素食版，就再也不想吃加肉的了。不过传统的食用习惯，嘉郡饭多是搭配炸鸡或酱汁烤猪肉脯，Desmond自己不吃，却特别擅长做香酥多汁的炸鸡块，每次都不忘加两块在他的餐盘里。结婚后，Desmond把在厨房窗台上用小花盆种香草的习惯带到了自己的小家，尤其是好吃又好养的欧芹，于是Doss-Ryker家的嘉郡饭里放的香草一般都是欧芹，Desmond还会特意留几片小嫩叶，在顶端拼成一朵小花。冬天他会多留些汤汁，滚热绵润，吃着特别暖心，夏季的饭则炒到九分熟，淋上鲜柠檬汁，清爽香韧，在容易没胃口的南方酷夏，也会让Smitty忍不住多添一次。

“你为什么这么喜欢这道菜啊，Smitty？”看着他大快朵颐，下厨的人自然是高兴的，可有一次为他添第三盘饭时，还是忍不住好奇，笑着问道。

年轻的alpha舀了满满一叉子饭塞进嘴里，鼓着腮帮一本正经地说：“因为你做的好吃啊！而且……”他放下叉子，有点不好意思地笑了，“我第一次吃这个饭，就觉得……满满一大锅，五颜六色，香喷喷热腾腾的真好，是一家人开开心心一起吃的那种食物。将来咱们生四个孩子，坐满这张餐桌，热热闹闹地吃你做的嘉郡饭，多好！”

然而结婚的第三年，那张六人的橡木大餐桌前，依然只有他们俩。嘉郡饭端上桌，Smitty依然开怀大嚼，对他的手艺赞不绝口，Desmond却敏感地注意到，对方渐渐不再开玩笑说要让他们的孩子坐满餐桌——甚至已经几乎不再跟他说起任何有关孩子的事，就像在刻意回避这个话题。

Desmond知道那种因为配偶久不生育就见天大吵大闹的alpha，也知道Smitty绝不是那种人——跟他们简直就是截然相反，他善良体贴的alpha，生怕一个最不经意的提及会伤他的心，所以连“孩子”这个字都不敢在家里说了。

他当然明白这是Smitty爱他、待他好，可却反而让他越来越害怕：当然不是害怕Smitty，而是害怕万一真的不能给Smitty一个完整的家。Smitty从小无亲无故，他一定很希望有个真正的家，有继承着他血脉、模样的孩子，让他觉得不孤单。这个期望对于一个alpha来说再正常、再简单不过了，如果自己连这都不能给爱人，Smitty该有多失望呢……

这心事压得他越来越沉重，就连笑容都少了，Smitty察觉到不对，问了他好几次，都被他以各种借口敷衍过去，直到这天，他一周里第三次洗着菜走了神，旁边剥着洋葱皮的Smitty跟他说什么竟一个字都没听见，自来水浸得有些麻木了的手被那双熟悉的温暖大手捂在掌心，才让他回过神来。

“……抱歉，亲爱的，我有点分心，你刚才说什么？”

Smitty拧上水龙头，将湿淋淋的菜篮子从水槽里拎出来——篮子里是蓝岭山的护林人当做修好皮卡的谢礼送给Smitty的新鲜鹅黄色羊肚菌。

“我说啊，John送的羊肚菌色泽特别好，让我想起，你好久没做嘉郡饭了。”

让年轻alpha丈夫有些诧异的是，他的爱人莫名眼神一黯，甚至低头不看他。Smitty想到最近Desmond越来越频繁的奇怪表现，心上不由警觉，但语气依然平和如常：“怎么了？不高兴？”

“你说……嘉郡饭，是一家人热热闹闹一起吃的食物。”

Smitty顿了一下，忽然明白了。

Alpha的心柔软地疼了。他伸手去抚摸爱人的脸，却被Desmond别过头躲开了。

“和我们一年结婚……甚至比我们更晚结婚的朋友，全都有孩子了。”

Desmond低着头，看不到他的表情，Smitty却听得出那放得极轻的声音在发抖。他把对方的手攥得更紧。

“那又怎么样。我们并没过的比任何人差呀。”

Desmond好像鼓起很大勇气似的抬起头，平日总是含着笑的甜蜜棕眸，此刻却写满了显而易见的伤感：“Smitty，我问过我们医院产科的医生了，产科的纪录里，确实有过好几例患过结核病的omega和beta，婚后一直无法正常怀孕……听说，英国的医生早就发现了类似的规律……”

“Wow……宝贝儿，Dossy……”手指轻按上对方的嘴唇，阻止他再说出更多，Smitty正视着爱人的眼睛，“那都是巧合而已，你做了那么多次复查，不都没发现什么问题吗？别胡思乱想，甜心。”

他的beta伤心地摇摇头：“Smitty，这是医学现实，让我们面对现实吧——我、我没法生孩子……我给不了你一个完整的家。”

心里一下子警铃大作，仿佛预感到他下面要说什么，Smitty第一个感觉竟然是害怕，于是声调也不由自主提高了：“我不要孩子，不要什么‘完整的家’，我要你好好的！”

“这对你不公平，Smitty。”Desmond望着他的眼睛湿漉漉，眼梢已经微红，“如果——”他深深吸了一口气，好像要努力平静下来，声线却抖得更厉害，“如果你后悔……我也能理解……我真的能……”

有那么两秒钟，厨房、甚至整个房子里的空气都静止了，他们能听到的，只有彼此剧烈到可怕的心跳声。Desmond再次低下头，恨不能把自己埋进水槽下的地板底下，他根本不敢去看Smitty此刻的表情，对方再次开口时，却听到那依然低沉的声音虽然并不暴躁急戾，却明显带着一丝怒意和痛楚。

“Desmond Thomas Doss，你知道自己在说什么吗？”

其实他知道。

听见自己说出那句话的一刹那，Desmond几乎立刻就后悔了。他实在不应该如此草率而暴躁地对Smitty、对他们的爱和婚姻做出毫不尊重的判断和判决。可惜他不能把表针拨回去，哪怕拨回几秒。Smitty的呼吸就拂在他脸颊，滚烫得令他疼痛，让他本能地想将自己受伤的alpha紧紧抱在怀里，然后又猛地意识到，伤了Smitty的那个人正是他自己。

敲门声打破了屋里僵凝的尴尬。邻居农场主的小儿子在屋外快快活活地扯着喉咙喊：“Smitty叔叔！农药喷洒飞机的驾驶员已经来了，我爸爸怕你忘了约好在我家跟他谈，让我来叫你呢！“

Smitty从厨房窗口探头朝男孩挥了一下手示意自己就来。却没有立刻转身离去。轻放在Desmond肩头的手比平常的亲近多了几分决意的力道，却依然是温柔的。

“富有或贫穷，疾病或健康，逆境或困境——这是我们立的誓。我每天都记得，Dossy，你呢？”

年轻的alpha说完，拎上搭在餐椅背上的外套匆匆而去，留下Desmond，怔怔地站在厨房里。将暮的阳光斜斜映射进淡蓝色漆木窗框，将厨房里混合着面包、新鲜蔬菜和山野菌植繁妙香味的空气烘出暖暖的甜。他无意间转过头，在对面餐具柜一尘不染的柜门玻璃上，看到自己清晰的影子——婚后这三年，他本来被伤病折磨到苍白削痩的脸颊已经红润丰满起来，微卷的棕发微微留长了些，身上是和平年代干净的白衬衫和熨线笔直的医院白色制服长裤。

他们熬过大萧条，活过钢锯岭，挺过各种伤痛，如此来之不易的宁静安稳中，他怎么能够有一分一秒去想放下呢。那是他信仰的上帝，可Smitty却把在上帝面前许下的誓言记得更清，从未忘记。

Desmond Doss骨子里一直都有着南方人的骄傲和固执。这些骄傲和固执，让他坚守信仰，拒绝杀戮，不肯放弃任何一个战友；然而在终于可以跟他爱的人好好相守相爱的时候，他却依然固执地要给予他的爱人对方并不看重的，而忘记了他在圣坛前向上帝和彼此发誓要给予对方的那些——真正重要的那些。

 

Smitty一推开家门，久违又熟悉的烩饭香味铺面而来，红葱头的甜辣、水芹的清爽、菌菇的鲜美，伴着当季稻米特有的厚润谷香，像一支由味道弹奏的小夜曲，让他的心充满喜悦的宁静。没关门的厨房里，Desmond刚刚摆好两个人的餐盘，油炸食物诱人的香气还在火上唱着哗啦啦作响的歌，那只好久没用的厚铁平底锅又摆在了餐桌正中的木桌垫上，他最喜欢的嘉郡饭在锅里冒着袅袅热气。

听见动静的Desmond放下柠檬茶的水罐，抬头正好迎上他有些惊喜的目光。前医务兵有点难为情地一笑，焦糖色的眼眸已是他再熟悉不过、再深爱不过的甜蜜。

Smitty上前拉住丈夫的手腕，温柔而坚决地将Desmond带进怀里，吻住了那柔软的双唇。他知道，就像面对之前的战争、残酷、疾病和死亡，这一次，他们又一起战胜了命运。

Doss-Ryker家的餐桌上，嘉郡饭又像以往那样让人愉悦地频繁出现了——因为，那是最适合一家人一起，开开心心、热热闹闹来分享的食物。

————————  
P.S. 嘉郡饭来自说法语的阿卡迪亚人（以及他们与当地原住民的混血后代）18世纪中期被迫从加拿大的殖民地移居美国路易斯安纳州后依据旧法式菜谱就地取材发展起来的菜系，有多种文化的烙印——例如热食烩饭是南欧的标志性烹饪，而作为必备菜底料的红葱头、绿圆椒和芹菜，是路易斯安纳地区盛产的蔬菜，卡宴辣椒粉则来自原住民喜爱的调料方式。阿卡迪亚人在原居地烹制烩饭是，沿用的是欧洲故里下生米进油锅炒香再下浓汤烩熟的方法，迁徙后受经济和生活条件影响，开始逐渐盛行用提前烹熟或半熟的米饭（其实多数时候就是剩饭）来做嘉郡饭，能够大量节约烹调时间、燃料和食材。


	5. Course 5: 黑芝麻坚果面包

即使是南方小镇，林奇堡多半人家也不怎么自己在家做面包了，毕竟经济危机和战争过后面粉不再是限制物资，价格也越来越低廉，普通工人也可以负担得起每天去面包房买当日出炉的长法棍、黄油吐司或乡间脆皮圆面包了，而新开的超级市场出售的“神奇面包”吸引了更多年轻家庭和孩子们，似乎没什么人再愿意弄得一桌一身的面粉、费时费力在家自己做面包。

可Desmond愿意。将最原始、最简单的材料亲手变成一家人的主食，让屋子里充满微焦的温暖麦香，是他寒微的少年时代不多的愉悦享受之一；和Smitty在一起后，看着他的alpha大口大口地用他烤的面包填饱肚子，然后精神抖擞地去农场开始一天的忙碌，是他每天朴素而纯粹的快乐。Smitty不是没吃过那种大多数人都趋之若附的“神奇面包”，包装袋上印刷体小字列出的那十好几种成分，大部分他根本不认识，好像在读天书似的医学课本，唯一有点印象的个叫什么酸的东西，似乎当兵时在军用罐头包装上也看见过。他嫌弃地瞥了一眼手里咬了一半的面包片——难怪吃起来有股药味，口感也像洗过头的海绵。

他知道Desmond的面包，从来只有四种原料：面粉，酵母、水和少许盐，偶尔应景节气或换换花样提胃口，也不过是加一把他们一起在林子里采的榛果仁或山核桃，农活特别辛苦的季节，晚饭会特别为他做黄油面包卷补充体力，年轻alpha也曾在餐桌上无意地跟爱人说，他只有四种材料的面包竟比成分复杂的“神奇面包”好吃多了。

“也许因为，有的东西本身就应该是简简单单的呢？”

他的小医务兵掰下一块傍晚刚烤的面包，蘸着盘子里的汤汁，朝他歪着头一笑。

年轻alpha只觉心跳一快，然后血液就沸腾着朝小腹以下涌去。Desmond被大手一把拎起来按在餐桌上时，只来得及发出一声带笑的惊呼，就被钳住双手，毫不留情地狠狠吻住了。

 

一个月后，邻居匆匆赶到Doss家的麦田告知Smitty他的丈夫在候诊室工作时忽然呕吐不止送去急救，忙着收割春麦的农场主从康拜因驾驶舱跳下来，窜上田边抢了邻居开来的皮卡就往镇里飞驶，差不多拿出当年在钢锯岭冲出去掩护手无寸铁的小医务兵的架势。他猜自己扑到医院前台时的样子一定特别狰狞，但值班的omega接待员却一点儿不怕地对他微笑，然后带他去了二楼。Smitty有点发懵，他对Desmond工作的这家医院很熟，急诊在一楼，二楼是儿科和——

产科。

看见诊室门边白底蓝字的指示牌，年轻alpha还是茫然的，直到Desmond好好地自己出来，长睫毛底下看着他的棕眸眨了两下，他熟悉的甜蜜目光，带着从来没有过的那种亮闪闪的幸福。随后走出的年长产科医师含笑拍拍Smitty的肩膀。

“恭喜啦，Ryker先生，已经四周了，一切正常。”

Alpha反应了好几秒，才确信自己真真正正、清清楚楚地听懂了医生的话。惊喜在他心上点燃了七月四日的烟花，双手发抖地抓住Desmond的胳膊。

“是那天在餐桌……？”

除了他，在场的其他人脸上表情瞬间风云变幻：跟在医生旁边的omega小护士羞得拿病历夹挡住大半张脸，老医生尴尬地咳嗽了一声，简直没处安放目光，而Desmond本就红扑扑的脸一下子红得要滴血，咬着下唇凶狠地剜了他一眼——当然，无害小鹿标准的凶狠罢了，其威慑力最多只会让Smitty抓着一头金发嘿嘿傻笑。

Desmond发现自己一夜之间成了家里的重点保护对象。别说农活了，就是往常多半由他打理的屋后小菜园和前院的花园，也被他的alpha列为禁地，顶多允许他站在边上赏赏花，打扫下厨这类的事，也立刻被剥夺了执行权。得知怀孕的第二天，他像以往那样系上围裙，调好了酵母准备揉面做面包，Smitty却像装了无线电监听装置似的不知从哪儿跳出来，不由分说夺过他手里的玻璃盆。

“我来我来，你在这儿告诉我怎么做就行。”

呃……惨痛（且焦黑扭曲）的现实证明，并不能行。做面包这活计，还是需要很多练习和一点儿天赋的。

那天他们晚餐最后吃的是Smitty临时开车去镇上新开的超市买来的白面包。Desmond似乎胃口不差，并温柔地拍拍他的手背表示超市的成品面包也没什么不同。可Smitty知道，家里做的新鲜面包才是Desmond从小吃惯和喜欢的主食。

Alpha有些郁闷地在门廊上抽着烟，爱人的绵软口音自二楼卧室窗子飘下：“你还在外面啊Smitty？今晚降温，当心着凉。”

“降温”一词忽然在Smitty脑子里啪地跳出一个小火花。

他们同期的战友，兵源多来自新英格兰和南部，只有人称“恶鬼”的Andy Walker是地道的北方人，入伍前一直在缅因州与加拿大国境线上的寒带林区做伐木工人。他们还曾善意地嘲笑他那张看上去恶狠狠的脸一定能吓跑深林里的熊和狼。空闲时光，这个大咧咧的北方alpha小伙子也像所有人一样，跟大伙儿闲聊家乡的风土人情。依稀记得有一次大兵们闲极无聊争论起是各州天气冷热的好坏，“恶鬼”为他那冬天能活活冻死熊的老家辩护：

“……做面包还省事儿呢！材料搅一起，夜里跟关了火炉的屋里搁着就行了，不用发不用揉的，第二天直接分份儿就可以烤成面包了。”

参与闲扯的都是一群自己吃饱全家不饿的alpha，谁会走心面包的做法啊。真是需求令人记性好，这会儿Smitty忽然想起来了，他一拍大腿，跳起来就回屋拽下电话听筒。

林区生活条件苦，伐木工居住地唯二的电话只有治安官办公室和小酒馆，当年退伍时Andy留给战友的联络方式是后者。没想到口音浓重的酒保接了电话，只说了句“等等”，Smitty以为对方得出去找人，正想问要不要过一会儿再打回去，听筒那端就传来久违的粗狂嗓音：“我是Walker。”

战友间的寒暄笑骂和交换近况之后，Smitty还是像当兵那会儿一样直接切入主题，然后就听到Andy在那边好像被什么噎了一下——他衷心希望不是劣质的私酿伏特加。

“所以你打长途电话来……就是要问怎么做面包？”他的老战友在那边分明地吸了口气，“我真该录下来，在老兵聚会上公布敲你一把狠的，Ryker，你确定当年入伍体检性别栏里写的alpha不是给征兵官塞钱了？”

Smitty笑着拿F字头的四字问候语骂回去，没注意到自己的语气在不经意间放的柔软：“Desmond怀孕了，一个月。他吃惯了自己家里做的面包，我试了，没那能耐整成个样子，你说过你们北方的不是比较好弄？”

电话那头沉默了片刻，只剩背景里嘈杂的碰杯声和吵闹声，接着他听见Andy那跟他的恶鬼脸非常搭、比哭还难听的笑。他却知道，那是由衷而真诚的。

“这可真——我是说……这可真、真好啊。”

Smitty在一张白纸上仔仔细细地记下来Andy说的做法。他们的老战友似乎十分担心他做出暗黑料理让Desmond……和beta医务兵肚子里的小宝宝——吃出个好歹，唠唠叨叨地反复说了三遍才放心。尽管背景的酒馆里闹哄哄的，alpha战友收线时叮嘱他照顾好Desmond的声音中却明显有着几许孤单寂寞。Andy是个面恶心善的正派小伙儿，Smitty真心祈望他能早点遇到喜欢的人。

然后他又在心里默默感谢了一回小医务兵那个上帝——有时候他老人家还是很够意思很有爱，比如虽然肯定知道他曾经是个混蛋，还是把这么好的Desmond给了他。

穿着睡衣晨袍的Desmond循着动静下楼来到厨房，只见料理台上满台面的面粉、核桃皮和芝麻粒，而Smitty正将一只大锅放进冰箱，盖严的锅盖上还紧紧包了一块茶巾。他的Alpha身上围着他平日下厨系的围裙，显然对他高大壮实的身材来说太小了点儿，十分滑稽可笑，Desmond看着围裙下摆那幅面粉、水、可能还有橄榄油抹出来的抽象画“杰作”，也真的噗嗤一声笑出来：“半夜三更的……你做什么呢？饿了？那锅里是啥？”

孕早期的荷尔蒙变化让他有点嗜睡，被Smitty半推半哄着回到床上，Desmond没两分钟就再次进入了梦乡，第二天一早神清气爽地醒来，差不多也就忘了昨夜丈夫神神秘秘说的“给你个惊喜”；反而是Smitty一上午都没法集中精神，帮他干活的老Doss毕竟是过来人，猜到准是跟自己的beta长子有关。一战老兵很喜欢这个话不多却很能吃苦的alpha儿婿，但嘴上绝不会说，于是中午一停工就瞪眼朝年轻的alpha吼：“家里有事还在农场瞎晃什么！下午别让我看见你还跟这儿碍眼！”

感激地朝岳父点了下头，Smitty抓起谷仓围栏上挂着的外套就往家跑。面团从冰箱里拿出来，正好静置到16个小时，他有点儿紧张又充满期待地揭开茶巾和锅盖……谢天谢地，湿哒哒的水油粉混合物团表面出现了许多大气泡，跟Andy电话里描述的差不多。说是面团，其实更像面糊一些，厨艺不怎么精湛的alpha费了点劲儿才把那团东西囫囵倒上料理台，沾够手粉，轻轻压出面团里的大部分空气，用割面刀分成四份，滚圆——好吧，是滚得尽量圆了……擀成长圆形薄片，再向卷烟那样卷成长条状——这个动作他倒是十分娴熟，毕竟从十几岁就练习过无数次了，虽然练习的材料略有不同吧……两端尾部稍微捏一捏，整成橄榄形状，有点歪，不过已经比较像他经过面包房时瞥见过的、放在烤炉边的抽屉架上待烤的生面包了。

烤箱底部放一铁盘温热的水，另一只烤盘铺好油纸放上面包胚，搁在中层，利用密闭空间里的热蒸汽二次发酵一个小时左右。满意地盯着面包胚发成刚才的两倍大，Smitty撤掉已经冷了的水盘，用锋利的刀片蘸上橄榄油，在面包表面各划三刀。北地人将取暖能源看得贵，烤面包的方子也本着厉行节约，烤箱温度不需要调得很高，而且只要20多分钟就烤得金黄香脆。

四个小面包放在榛木切板上端上餐桌时，Desmond正好从医院下班回家。满屋子当季新麦的麦香，混合着芝麻、种籽和坚果的浓香，让他有些惊讶地睁大眼睛，然后深深吸气。那暖暖的香味立刻充满五脏六腑，让他觉得舒服极了。Smitty正在拌甜橙苦苣沙拉，Desmond最近很喜欢这道酸酸的冷头盘，缓解孕吐也管用极了，两个人如常交换了一个甜蜜的问安吻，Desmond一被松开就转头发现了他的“惊喜”。

“Wow！黑芝麻面包！好久没吃过了。”

Beta青年心头一甜，再次钻回自己alpha怀里：“谢谢你，Smitty。”

他其实还想问问Smitty，怎么忽然学会做面包了，还是复杂的黑芝麻法式长面包……不过话到嘴边又咽了回去。倒是Smitty自己看了出来，反而大大方方地解释道：“你还记得‘恶鬼’不？咱们连那个爆破手。”

“Andy？Andy Walker？”Desmond一下子就记起那个钢锯岭上头部受了伤的瘦高alpha战友。

“他是缅因人，他们那边常年冷，所以常用冷发酵法做面包……”Smitty在围裙上擦擦手，有点不好意思的样子，“那个法子简单，不用揉面不用练，把东西拌一起，放冷的地方搁着，拿出来分份儿、卷成卷儿，再搁烤箱里用蒸汽发酵一次就行，我能应付，还是你用的那四样材料，面粉酵母盐和水……那天Bertha来时我听她跟你说了，要你多吃芝麻、奇亚籽和核桃，对你和孩子都好，我就都放了。你尝尝看啊。”

其中一条面包已经切成了均匀的小段，Desmond拿起一块，咬了一小口。橄榄油让面包外皮清脆，内芯绵润松软，种籽和核桃增加了香味的层次感和咀嚼的愉悦，比起普通室温发酵面包略酸，却更有一份特别的清爽，让人情不自禁想多吃两块——于是他就这么做了，并且塞了一块到Smitty嘴里。两个人一边吃着新烤的面包一边亲昵地亲亲抱抱时，Desmond注意到丈夫今天系的是一条他没在家里见过的围裙，灰蓝格子的，很衬他的眼睛，尺码也明显十分合身。

“我请Bertha帮我做的。”注意到他的目光所在，Smitty拍拍围裙上的面粉，朝他笑着，“我想，今后我要承包家里做面包的活儿，还是得有合身的围裙啊。”

Desmond微红着脸摩挲着他的手背：“等孩子出生就不用啦。”

“怎么会不用？”他的alpha是真心不赞同地扬起眉梢，认真地说，“等我们的孩子能够到料理台啊……就让Bertha再做一条小围裙给他，papa教他一起为daddy做面包。”

Desmond轻抚上自己尚且平坦的小腹，在那一刻感到确据的安全和释然。他们的孩子，会有跟两位父亲都截然不同的幸福童年，每一年、每一天，都洋溢着家制手工面包的暖暖甜香。

————————  
P.s. 冷发酵法的起源众说纷纭，但比较公认的是这种家庭面包制作方法很适合寒冷天气、尤其是冬季冷而取暖条件差的地方，不同菜谱上的配方比各不相同，但多与普通发酵法相差不多，只是混合材料时加入相对量大的橄榄油或玉米油。因为发酵温度在3度左右最佳（0度以上6度以下均可），所以因夏季高温无法进行室温发酵时也很适合用冰箱操作这个方法。

黑芝麻、奇亚籽和核桃仁富含多种矿物质、维他命、优质植物蛋白和优质脂肪，在欧美常被医师和营养师推荐给孕产妇，尤其是素食的孕妇。


	6. Course 6: 牛奶南瓜浓汤

Course 6: 牛奶南瓜浓汤

 

繁忙的收获季过后，小镇周围的大片农地进入一年里最安静的时节。尽管没有雪，种植园里光秃秃的果枝还是让人心里不免空荡荡的冬日寂落之感。

Ryker农场主家，这却是最不寂寞的一个冬天了。

男性beta的孕期身体变化没有omega那么明显，Desmond又偏瘦，直到5个月才开始显怀，然后脸贴着他的肚子安安静静地抱他一会儿，就成了Smitty每天早起和收工回家后必做的第一件事。Desmond倚在床头蓬松的大靠枕上，一手不着声色地轻按着有些酸疼的腰，另一只手的手指梳理着爱人那头暗金色的短发，就像安抚一只特别忠诚粘人的金毛大猎犬。

就算是体质差了些，孕期最后几个月，他的肚子还是像圣诞月的气球一样日渐地鼓了起来。Desmond是医务人员，当然对孕期激素紊乱、情绪极端、心理巨变之类的很了解，也从一开始就积极地做着准备，后来却哭笑不得地发现，或许是因为向来心态平和，孕期情绪综合症并没怎么找他的麻烦，而他的alpha却似乎替他把所有的症状都上演了一遍，而且是医学教科书般的标准。

可能是二十年来饮食清淡惯了，孕吐仅仅在孕早期折腾了Desmond两三个礼拜，接下来的几个月，beta准爸爸的胃口都好极了；而那位年轻的papa却一有个风吹草动就紧张得吃不下饭，每月一次做常规化验的日子，Smitty从头天晚上就吃不下饭，一直要到一天后拿到一切正常的结果才长出一口气。在钢锯岭上拿半具腐尸当盾牌端着机枪扫得敌人血肉横飞的战斗英雄，第一陪在孕检室看产科医师给Desmond做盆腔检查，竟然脸一白，哇的一声干呕出来——幸好因为太紧张他已经十几个小时没吃东西，没吐出什么来，不过也是让在场的omega护士小姑娘大开眼界。

“原来alpha不怀孕……却也能有妊娠反应的？”

很多孕夫会因身材变化而抑郁或善感，Desmond在医院工作的四年里就不知安抚过多少个哭哭啼啼地抱怨自己发胖臃肿的病人和同事。那天清晨换衣服时，他打量着立镜里赤裸的上身，才忽然察觉纤细的腰线已悄然无存，平坦的小腹也像圣诞节贪吃了过多美食那样撑得鼓涨，他一直没有Smitty那样清晰傲人的肌肉，可到底从小好动、加上部队里三年多的锻炼，胸肌也算坚实，然而这会儿胸部已经变得柔软，而且时不时就会感到发涨，原本小巧的珠粉色乳头也渐渐饱满，如他们后院灌木中熟透的深红浆果。Desmond当然明白，这是他的身体为孕育、延生和喂养一个婴儿在做的准备，是再自然和必要不过的变化，况且那是他和Smitty的血脉——他们盼了好久好久的孩子，所有随着这孩子而来的，他都会平静地接受，甚至享受，并不会为自己身体的变化而不安。镜子里的准爸爸微微一笑，拿起镜边的衬衣正要穿，猛然发现自己的丈夫站在不到三步远的地方，呆呆地注视着他不知道多久了。

就算结婚好几年了，Desmond还是会在忽然与丈夫“坦诚相见”时害羞，尤其是大白天，哪怕只是半裸——况且他立刻就想到自己现在的身体和往常不同了…… 他下意识地迅速用衬衣挡在胸前，已经感到自己脸颊发烫。

大出Desmond意料的是，Smitty还是站在那儿，只是轻轻翕动了两下嘴唇，然后往前迈了一小步，抽了抽鼻子，盯着他的眼睛嗫嚅道：“你——你真美……”

然后措手不及的，Desmond就眼看着他的alpha掉下泪来。

——上帝啊！

Desmond有些无奈地叹口气，上前去安抚他年轻的丈夫，心里却满满漾着甜。

他们的小baby第一次隔着daddy的肚子提到papa轻抚着那里的手掌时，两个人……唔，是三个人——刚刚利用周末去镇中心购买了些婴儿用品，正在林荫道旁的长椅上坐着休息。有了之前那些“症状”的铺垫，Desmond已经能很镇定地应付被孩子的第一次胎动惊喜到忽然无法呼吸倒地的丈夫了。

“跟我慢慢地呼吸Smitty，看着我——一，二，一，二……很好，亲爱的，就这样……”

本来要去叫救护车的围观群众发现这只是个过于紧张的新手父亲，发出善意的哄笑，几个年长的alpha上前替Desmond把Smitty搀起来，还拍拍他的后背。

“第一次吧，小伙子！以后你就慢慢习惯啦。”

可眼见Desmond还是为孕育他们的孩子吃了不少苦，Smitty就觉得那些几位叔伯老大哥出于好心说的话真叫匪夷所思——什么样的alpha才能“习惯”看着自己的爱人受罪啊？比如这个周日午后，Desmond侧坐在起居室的飘窗上看书，Smitty为他泡好了热姜茶端过来，坐在他脚边，即使怀着孕，那两条长腿依然匀细纤直，还是像玉米杆子，特别漂亮的那种玉米杆。大手不知觉地就溜进宽松的裤管抚上光洁的皮肤，然后滑进裹着脚踝的厚羊毛袜……

“这是怎么了！？”

Desmond并没觉得不舒服，倒是丈夫的惊呼让他吓了一跳，赶紧顺着Smitty的目光看过去，然后如释重负：“只是有点水肿，Smitty，这很正常，别担心。”

年轻alpha的脸上，这会儿却只剩担心了：“肿的好厉害！这怎么会‘正常’？去看医生吧！”

“医生会笑死我们的，亲爱的，”Desmond从他手里轻轻抽出自己的脚踝，Smitty赶紧为他拉回羊毛袜，又拽过一旁的毛毯盖严了他的腿，beta伸手摸摸他的脸，笑道，“真的再正常不过了，每个omega和beta孕期都会经历，医生也没什么办法呀。你放心吧，真的一点儿也不疼。”

不疼才见鬼了呢——Smitty只能在心里又急又疼地腹诽。他半点儿不信Desmond的解释，第二天还是背着Desmond找了他们的产科医师，结果当然得到的是几乎一模一样的解释。不过看着这个alpha小伙子像失望的金毛大犬一样皱着的鼻子和耷拉的眼角，年长的beta医师理解地笑笑：“真的没什么药能解决踝部孕期水肿，孕夫也不能随便吃药。不如多让Desmond喝点南瓜汤吧，用牛奶熬那种做法就很好。”

“汤能治这个？”Smitty将信将疑。

“是民间的经验，南瓜对缓解孕期水肿、尤其是踝部的，效果不错，Desmond又是素食者，南瓜的膳食纤维、微量元素、维他命和优质蛋白丰富，能弥补缺乏鱼肉摄入造成的不足，还能提高免疫力。牛奶熬的很顺口，能同时补钙，热汤适合寒冷天气食用，而且……”医师顿了顿，“有助于母乳生成。”

 

当天晚上，一碗金灿灿的热汤取代了他们原本早晨说好的烩菜出现在餐桌上。南瓜的香味儿是甘甜而朴厚的，最容易让人联想到收获和丰储，从而心里满足又踏实，融和着浓浓的奶香，不需要其他调料，一捏海盐、一转现磨黑胡椒、淋两滴瓶子里浸泡了一枝迷迭香的橄榄油就足够，配上几叶新鲜百里香，在肃冬的餐桌添一抹青翠，给人好胃口。从汤面上撒的烤得微焦的南瓜子，Desmond猜到Smitty一定是去讨教了妈妈——南瓜子撒点儿盐和粗糖，用平底锅或室外烤炉烘焦加进汤里，是Doss家的老吃法。大概妈妈还给这个心爱的儿婿讲了他小时候最爱吃南瓜子、趁没撒进汤碗之前从滚热的烤盘里偷抓被烫了手的轶事，他的那一碗，南瓜子撒的特别多。

“呃，听说牛奶南瓜汤对孕夫特别好，尤其能减轻脚踝水肿，”Smitty坐在他对面的位子上，充满期待地说，“从今天起，多喝，好不好？”

Desmond拿起汤匙，舀了一勺放进嘴里。恰到好处的温热，以及全世界的温暖和香甜。

“如果是这么好味的话，”前医务兵放下汤匙，调皮地朝自己的alpha比了个军礼，“yes,sir！”

 

我爱你，为你受多少苦，都甘之如饴。  
——我也爱你，所以绝不会对你的苦痛袖手旁观。

生活不完满，我也不。可最平淡的日子里，我要给你能力所及、所有的甜。

————P.S.————

牛奶南瓜汤是最简单和最受欢迎的日常食用西式热汤之一，只需要将南瓜切块、甜味小洋葱切丝，放入没过南瓜2/3的牛奶，中火滚开后小火慢熬，之间用木勺不断搅拌并压碎南瓜（也可以用压薯泥和南瓜专用的压勺），两人份大约需熬20分钟左右，以少量海盐和黑胡椒调味。餐馆的这道汤出锅后一般会用滤网滤过使卖相更精美、口感更细腻，家庭食用无须此步骤，随意撒些香草、淋一点儿橄榄油就可以上桌了。加烘焦的南瓜子在过去已算平民家庭比较精巧的吃法。无素食需要可撒一些火腿、冷餐牛肉碎末。

对孕期消除水肿确实有良好功效，但基本上是道所有人群都很适宜的健康汤品。尤其适合冬季。推荐搭配欧式脆皮面包。


	7. Course 7: 蔓越莓酒酵小甜饼

Course 7: 蔓越莓酒酵小甜饼

 

Doss家果园的苹果树枝头结出奶白色的小花苞时，Thomas Desmond Ryker在林奇堡公立医院降生了。

男性beta普遍比omega骨盆狭窄，并且腺体退化导致催产素分泌严重不足，其实并不适合生育，Desmond患过肺结核又导致子宫有瘢痕性受损，从他一怀孕，产科就安排了最有经验的医师、助产士和护理小组，比预产期提前一周就令他住院卧床静养，临盆那天，整个医护组都如临大敌。Smitty红着眼睛把主治医生拖到角落里，声音抖得厉害，却毫不迟疑。

“医生……无论情形如何，您、您保证……让Desmond活下来，其他的我都可以不要，只要我的丈夫活着……”

结果这一次，上帝再次听见了Desmond的祈祷。生产顺利极了，甚至都没有需要做侧切，只是Desmond的体质已经被之前的战伤和肺结核毁了，生下小Tommy之后精疲力尽，医生恭喜他生了个健康的alpha男婴他都恍若未闻，只勉强撑到助产士将擦洗干净的孩子放到他脸旁，模模糊糊看到小家伙继承了alpha父亲的坚挺鼻梁和自己的一头棕发，眼前一黑就跌入了沉沉昏睡。

醒来时他已经在恢复病房的床上，右手紧紧握在他的alpha手中。Smitty吻着他的指尖，用脸颊轻轻磨蹭着他的手背，然后俯身啄吻上他的眉心和嘴唇。

“谢谢你，Dossy。”

Smitty在床头垫了两个大枕头和一个软靠垫，刚刚扶着Desmond坐起来，护士小姐正好推门进来，含笑将抱来的婴儿放在新爹地迫不及待张开的怀里，然后帮他轻轻拉开一些交襟住院袍的前襟。婴儿发出小奶猫似的哼咛，立刻就含住beta父亲的乳头吮吸起来。乳汁汩汩流淌进孩子口中，Desmond却并不觉得胸口空下来，因为另一种柔缓的流潺满满地回涌入胸腔更深处，他说不出那是什么，却觉得同样温暖和充实。微红着脸扭头仰望半倚在他身边的丈夫，Smitty脸上的表情还带着一分梦境般的不敢置信——似乎就在昨天，他还能闻见钢锯岭上的硝烟和血腥；可这会儿，在窗口挂着白纱窗帘、床上铺着浆洗过的雪白床单的房间里，他好好地活着，身上是干净的衬衫，轻依他肩臂的是他的小医务兵，而Dossy怀里的，是个有着他倔强鼻梁和Dossy漂亮眉眼的小婴孩——他们两个人的儿子，他们用爱带到这世上的小生命，教堂圣画上的圣母圣婴、天使降临，也描绘不出此刻眼前这幅画面万分之一的欢欣美好、洁白纯净。

婴儿康乃馨色的娇嫩嘴唇沾着乳汁嚅吮，像小小的花瓣裹着晨露将绽。年轻的alpha父亲伸出手臂牢牢环绕住自己的整个家，心上也有一朵粉白小花，在那一刻悄悄开放了。

Tommy很乖巧，只有饿了或尿布湿了才会哭几声，父亲或前来帮忙的奶奶赶过去将他抱起来就立刻安静了，是个格外好带的孩子。他们从医院带着孩子回家那天，Hal用自己新买的莱卡相机为一家三口拍了一张合影，Smitty专程跑去镇上的照相馆冲印了厚厚的一沓，一张放在随身携带的钱包夹袋里，其余寄给分散在全美各地的老战友们。

他们收到的回信多半都附带着礼物包裹，几乎都是婴儿用品和玩具什么的，在马里兰一所乡村学校教书的Teach寄来的却是一大包当地产的手工蔓越莓干。“Desmond本就身体欠佳，产后必有亏损，蔓越莓补血很好，味道酸甜也开胃。这是我们当地最好的种植园今年的新收获，你要记得让Desmond吃。” Teach的伴侣也是beta，他们已经有一儿一女，想必在这方面很有经验了。Smitty没吃过这种新英格兰北部田园的精细果品，拈起来尝了一颗，酸得他腮帮都有点发麻。他想着还是打听些好方子——或许甜点什么的，再做给Desmond吃。

本来省心的小Tommy快满月时后半夜里哭醒的次数却渐多了，Smitty每次都抢着去查看，十次有八次却只能抱着哇哇哭的儿子返回卧室叫起Desmond——尿布依然干爽，房间温度也很合宜，摇篮底下没有吓人的大妖怪……小家伙是饿了。

这个，papa可真是有心无力了。

Desmond一手接过儿子抱在臂弯里轻轻摇着，嘴里哼着安抚的摇篮曲，另一只手就赶紧解睡衣的衣扣。Smitty拿过一旁的厚羊毛开衫给爱人披上，然后看着儿子整个小脸都恨不能埋进daddy胸口饱餐，半开玩笑地拿食指轻戳一下牛奶面团一样的小脸蛋：“越来越喜欢半夜折腾daddy了，可不是好孩子，嗯？”

Desmond轻轻挡开Smitty捣乱的手指护着儿子，软软的声音里有几分愧疚：“满月的孩子长得快，食量增长也快，我的奶水不太够，Tommy晚上总吃不饱。”

“要不，让Tommy吃奶粉吧？不是好多孩子都吃奶粉也长得挺壮？”Smitty提议道，“这样我也可以喂他，夜里他饿了你也不需要每次都起来。看看你，”alpha心疼地抚摸丈夫的脸侧，“怀孕时候好容易长了两磅肉，不到一个月，又瘦成玉米杆了。”

Desmond抬头朝他一笑，做了父亲后更加温柔的目光闪着感动，却坚定地摇摇头：“你忘了我们一起看的书里都写了，建议尽量亲喂。母乳提供的免疫力和亲子联结，是再好的奶粉都给不了的。我待产时，助产士和婴儿看护们也常说，‘Breast is the best’…… 她们说奶量会随着孩子食量的增长逐渐追上的，再说还可以吃些催奶的膳食……”

温软话音忽然一抖，Smitty看见爱人猛地皱了一下眉，咬着下唇才没叫出来，他心一提：“Desmond？没事吧？”

他的爱人双颊微红地低头看着怀里的婴儿轻笑：“Tommy真是饿了呢，吮得好急……”

Smitty傻呆呆地反应了两秒钟，才明白是什么意思——乳汁大概真的不够，孩子没喝饱，像饿急的小动物，咬得太狠了。他看着Desmond眼角都泛起潮红，却根本顾不上似的，依然低头哄着儿子，同时空出一只手来按揉着乳晕外周，好让乳汁来的更快。

“嘿，小伙子，不准伤着daddy啊！”Smitty又戳了一下儿子的脸蛋。

Desmond笑着脱口而出：“和他papa一样呢，力气好大。”

对视到Smitty微挑着眼角的戏谑目光，他才意识随口的一句话在年轻爱人耳中歪成了怎么个样子，霎时羞得连耳朵都红了。而他的alpha却不肯放过他，凑近去撩舐着那红到几乎透明的软薄耳垂：“他papa可舍不得咬这么重……”

 

过了几天，smitty无意中发现家里厨房的餐桌、起居室的茶几上，似乎每天都会出现一盘类似美式软曲奇的小甜饼，以前从没见过，也没印象在爸爸妈妈家吃过，而Desmond也不曾主动叫他品尝——往常无论是珍贵或廉价的食物，他们必然都会一起分享。Smitty出于好奇，端起盘子嗅了嗅，有些惊诧地闻到类似啤酒花微酸的清苦气味，虽然不是很重，可他知道Desmond平日也绝对滴酒不沾，更何况现在在哺乳期。除此之外，就是十分普通的小甜饼，添加了一些燕麦，取代黄油味儿的是一股椰香，Desmond食素，应当是用了椰子油代替黄油。他忍不住拿起一块咬了一口，这下吃出来了，并不是有酒精成分，而是用的啤酒酵母取代了泡打粉，除了谷物、燕麦、肉桂粉的味道很明显，还有一股子混合坚果烤焦后的微苦香味，不知道还加进了什么。

这么想着，他就咬了第二口，然后听见身后Desmond有些意外的声音：“Smitty……你、你吃那个小甜饼做什么？……”

Smitty放下盘子，觉得更讶异了：“呃——我、我没见过嘛，就……好奇？只吃了一块没关系吧？你这里还有好多……”

Desmond看了他一眼，噗嗤一声笑了：“还有多少你都可以吃，我可不是小气鬼，只不过……”红晕又染上了他的颧骨和鼻翼，“这是哺乳期omega和beta吃来催乳的酒酵甜饼啊。”

看到爱人似乎被噎着了的样子，他赶紧上前拍着对方的后背补充道：“alpha和非哺乳期的omega、beta也可以吃的，只不过吃了没任何生理效果就是……哦，倒也有一点——这方子里有亚麻籽，吃了会让头发有光泽，据说对皮肤也不错，还可以预防一些皮肤和关节疾病。”

Smitty这才放下心，不过还是心有余悸地把剩下那半块甜饼放了回去：“你根本没喝过酒，干嘛放啤酒酵母，能吃的惯吗？”

“就是靠啤酒酵母、燕麦、亚麻籽和椰子油相互作用，才能有更多奶水的。”Desmond虽然难为情，依然好脾气地解释，“我吃什么都习惯的，就是觉得有点腻，不过效果还不错，昨天和前天Tommy似乎都吃得比以前满足。”

Smitty没再说什么。他自不必说，Desmond虽然父母双全，但童年和少年的阴霾也多过晴日，所以他知道Desmond一心要给Tommy最好的，要让儿子从降生的第一天，就有不同的、更好的人生。

两天后下楼吃早餐时，Desmond意外地发现料理台一角放着一盘新烘的酒酵小甜饼。不用猜，这一定Smitty一清早悄悄早起做的，难怪前天晚上他烤小甜饼时Smitty一直戳在厨房里从他背后偷着看——酒酵小甜饼跟美式曲奇做法类似，倒是不难，只需将棕糖、砂糖跟椰子油打发，拌入混合均匀的粉质材料，然后用勺子在油纸上舀摊成小圆饼形放进预热好的烤箱里烤就是了。

难得的是始终如一的在意和宠爱。

心里是甜的，Desmond拿起一块平时觉得有些苦腻的酒酵甜饼，就觉得那不讨喜的味道也淡了很多，甚至还有一丝清新酸甜的莓果香。然后他就发现今天的甜饼里面确实有一颗颗红宝石色的莓果，很像是他和医院的年轻同事们去镇上那家新开的时髦冰淇淋店吃过一次的蔓越莓雪糕里的点睛原料。他想起Teach两三个礼拜前寄来的包裹，当时他们为小家庭的新成员忙得天翻地覆，没想起要好好利用这难得的食材，他以为Smitty也忘得一干二净了，没想到却出现在今天的酒酵小甜饼中，以清爽微酸的甜蜜，中和着现在这宁静和平的日子里，已经越来越少、就快消失不见的苦。

整个春夏，他都会在清晨的厨房里发现这样一盘加了蔓越莓的酒酵小甜饼。助产士告诉他的奶水会随着婴儿食量增长而增多也好，这酸酸甜甜的酒酵饼的功劳也好，小Tommy每顿都能吃得饱饱的，舒舒服服在摇篮里睡着，夜里很少再委屈地哭醒。甚至这个夜晚，他们刚把小家伙哄睡了没多久，正在起居室一起看电视，Smitty忽地隐隐闻到一股微甜的奶香。他下意识低头一看，依偎在怀里的爱人浅色衬衫的胸口位置正悄悄濡散开两晕水印。感受到他的目光，本来在哺乳期的困倦中昏昏欲睡的Desmond也猛然察觉到了，赶紧羞窘地拿衣袖遮掩。

“Tommy没吃完……我、我去浴室用吸乳器——”

丈夫忽然印上来的双唇把他没说完的话堵回喉咙里。孩子出生后，担心着Desmond身体没复原，他们还没怎么特别亲热过，仅仅一个法式热吻就让两个人都不约而同地觉得室温陡然升高。Smitty半欺半诱地攥住他遮在胸前的手臂压回身侧，另一只大手的食指绕着衣料上其中一圈乳渍不紧不慢地划着圈，若触若离的挑逗让Desmond赶紧捂住嘴才勉强没尖叫出来，眼角却被逼出生理性泪水，焦糖色眼眸里可怜巴巴的求饶意味中，Smitty却不错分毫地捕捉到一丝渴望。

“我都还没尝过呢，宝贝儿。”深沉的低音此刻无比情色。就像已经跌入陷阱的小白尾鹿，Desmond用他那双吧嗒吧嗒的鹿眼做最后的无力挣扎：

“别……Smitty……不能——”

“不能咬疼了Dossy是吧？不是说了嘛，我可舍不得。”故意使坏地岔了他的话，大手已经从一侧剥开了他的衬衫。鲜红色的莓果，在涨大了一圈的浅红色乳晕上羞答答地躲避着他的注视，尖端还在溢着白色液滴。alpha低头轻舔一下，浓郁的奶香几乎暖化了他的舌尖。而Desmond已经在沙发上彻底瘫软了腰，像融化的玉米奶糖——字面意义上的。

一把抱起自己的丈夫，年轻的alpha一边大步流星走向卧室，一边低头亲亲埋在自己颈窝里的那头棕发。

“今晚该我吃‘小甜饼’了，Dossy宝贝儿。”

 

————————  
P.S. 加入啤酒酵母的美式甜饼是欧美最普遍的催乳副食，一般由哺乳妈妈或家人自己在家庭厨房制作，主要成分是2:1比例的碎燕麦和小麦粉、肉桂粉、棕糖、砂糖、小苏打、啤酒酵母、亚麻籽、鸡蛋和椰子油，也可以加入哺乳期有益的坚果和干果，如核桃、蔓越莓、蓝莓干等。据说其中发挥催乳功效的是啤酒酵母和亚麻籽的相互反应作用，有的观点认为椰子油也有效用。任何年龄段、性别的人群，只要没有特别健康警惕需要（例如糖尿病）都可以当做健康甜点食用，不过最好将啤酒酵母改为普通泡打粉，也可以加入巧克力碎屑（巧克力含有兴奋成分哺乳期妇女应尽量不食用）。此膳食方据说对年轻女性也有用丰胸作用。


	8. Course 8: 工作日的波卡迪约三明治

Tommy对这个无垠广大的世界最初的清晰认知，除了深爱着他和彼此的两位父亲，大概就是从一个小小的波卡迪约三明治开始的。

果盘里圆滚滚的橙色、弯弯的明黄色、像小刺猬一样长满了刺的也和小刺猬一样是棕色，papa用那柄看上去像童话画册里国王的宝剑的厉害武器切开“小刺猬”，哎呀！变成两轮点缀着细小黑色碎钻的绿月亮。同样的绿染着厨房窗台小花盆里的欧芹、罗勒、百里香，水槽边沥着水的芹菜、沙拉碗里的芝麻菜；daddy手里的莴苣叶子绿白交间，白色的还有什么？储藏室那个有漂亮花纹瓷罐子里的米粒，木盆里用来做面包的面粉，daddy粉色围裙底下的雪白制服，Tommy的婴儿吸嘴杯里的热牛奶。牛奶香喷喷的，daddy身上的味道也是——可咿呀学语的小男孩困惑了好久，他第一次把这发现告诉papa，为什么papa会放声大笑、抱着他使劲亲了好几下，然后又去亲daddy，而daddy的脸红得像他们家果园里的最好看的那颗红苹果。

对了，daddy的脸经常会漾起苹果的红扑扑，比如很多个早晨，肚子饱饱的小家伙在儿童椅上晃着两条胖胖的小腿，快活地奶声喊着daddy，beta父亲一边温柔应和，一边娴熟地切着案板上的小甜洋葱和樱桃萝卜，冷不防的就被不知从什么地方窜进厨房的papa从身后拦腰抱住，被突袭的daddy会发出一声鹿鸣般的惊呼，然后笑着仰起脖颈吻一下papa的下颚或耳根。Tommy猜papa也发现了daddy身上有牛奶香喷喷的味道，总往daddy胸口凑——每次都会被daddy嗔怪着轻轻推开就是。

“孩子在这儿呢！一大早别胡闹……”

“他还是个小不点儿，什么都不懂呢……你好香嘛……”

Tommy抗议似的使劲踢了两下穿着柔软浅蓝色婴儿鞋的小脚丫——他懂得很多的，只是papa总缠着daddy闻闻舔舔蹭蹭，所以都不知道。比如从刚能在婴儿椅里坐起来，他就几乎每天清晨都看daddy做三明治，已经知道每个工作日papa带去农场的午餐是怎么做的啦。

洗净切好各种蔬菜后，daddy会剖开一条新鲜出炉的长面包。优质油脂和鲜熟淀粉食物碰撞特有的朴实香气，来自一抹上滚烫的面包芯就融化了的黄油，一片莴苣叶像漂亮的野餐餐布垫上座底那一横半面包，然后厚厚地摆上切成片或撕成细条的肉食——有时是烤鸡胸或鸡腿肉，有时是酱汁烤猪排，如果是牛肉，那通常意味着一个工作繁重的农忙日。肉食上面再铺上番茄片、苹果片、飞薄的樱桃萝卜和德式酸黄瓜片、少许洋葱丝、一把芝麻菜或西洋菜，盖上另一横片面包前淋上金澄澄的初榨橄榄油。

根据季节、农时和两个人偶尔突发的口味变化（例如他们抽空去新奥尔良度了个短春假后，Smitty爱上了那边风格的烤肉以及作为配菜的烤红椒），daddy三明治里的馅料也不总是一成不变的，可无论当天为papa准备的工作午餐三明治有着什么颜色和形状的食材，经过心细的组合搭配，在小Tommy眼中都是美过特纳和梵高的艺术品，所以每个早晨陪着daddy为papa做三明治，小家伙都在儿童椅上露出康乃馨般愉快的笑容。以至于后来，Smitty对儿子比其他多数婴儿开始吃固体食物要早做出让Desmond大笑的结论：

“肯定是每天看daddy做三明治，馋了。”

等小男孩长到能踢踏踢踏满地乱跑，daddy就时不时会做两份工作日的三明治了：农场特殊的日子，或幼稚园因故休假一天，papa就会带他到农场去呆一整天。小Tommy最向往的就是采摘苹果或收割小麦的日子。papa会让他坐在康拜因的副座上，严肃地任命他为康拜因副驾驶，或把他扛在肩头让他摘到苹果树低枝上的果子，有时会交给他“非常重要而复杂的工作”，比如数一数一个筐子里有多少个苹果。于是中午他就会带着劳动者的自豪和快乐，和papa一起坐在树荫下吃午饭。他们的三明治都拿浅棕色或米白色的油纸包好，外面用一块专用的干净厚亚麻布包裹起来——papa的那块是带深蓝线格的浅麦色，他的那块是浅绿色带白点的。最后用一根麻线绕三绕，打个可爱的蝴蝶结。

“就像三明治也穿了衣服！还系了腰带！”小时候的Tommy兴奋地评论。

Hal舅舅和两位父亲的朋友们跟他讲过，在他还没出生的时候发生了一场战争，daddy和papa都曾经是战士，但daddy是不同的战士，就像医院里的医护，是在战场上为其他战士治疗伤病的。Tommy觉得这很好懂，因为现在daddy也在医院工作，所以知道吃什么东西会长高变聪明，而吃什么太多会坏牙或变成小胖子。Tommy在长身体，所以三明治的馅料跟papa不同，例如他的那份里面会时常出现切片的白煮蛋、剔掉刺的嫩煎鱼和羊乳酪，多抹一薄层甜玉米泥、青豆泥或苹果泥，而少一些洋葱，即使和papa的三明治里夹一样的鸡腿，也会少很多酱汁。papa有时会偷偷让他吃一块自己三明治里的新奥尔良甜辣酱烤猪肉，在他被辣的像小狗一样吐着舌头哈啊哈时嘿嘿地笑着递上一瓶牛奶，不过Tommy觉得，daddy做的所有三明治都好吃，一定加入了童话里神奇的魔法吧！

时光对于孩子来说，总是飞快的。终于到了那个秋天，Desmond和Smitty分别牵着儿子的左手和右手，走向林奇堡安息日教会小学的大门。校门口那棵大合欢树，是Desmond小学毕业那年和班上的同学一起栽的，现在已经枝繁叶茂，每到春夏都开满了粉盈盈的合欢花。在树下，背着书包的小Tommy从Desmond手里接过他的午餐，心里满是甜丝丝的骄傲——和papa一样每天带着工作午餐离开家，那一定意味着他长大了，像papa一样是个大人了，很快就可以做一个了不起的alpha，保护daddy，和其他善良的、需要保护的人们。

那个秋日之后还要过很久，小男孩才会偶然在一本杂志上读到，daddy每天做的三明治并不是真正意义上的美式三明治，而是来自Bertha奶奶娘家欧洲大陆故里的古老做法，还有个专门的名字叫波卡迪约；但是他很快就在学校发现，别的小朋友带来的、用超市和食品店买来的吐司面包片做的三明治，到中午打开时总是湿哒哒、黏糊糊，甚至有股不怎么新鲜的怪味儿，里面夹的薄薄一片火腿肠或材质可疑的罐头午餐肉显然更难挽回他们的午餐灾难，而他的三明治，永远有着焦香可口的清脆面包皮和新鲜丰富的夹馅儿。别的孩子玩弄着装午餐的棕色纸袋懒洋洋地咬一小口三明治时，小Tommy总是无比期待地解开那个麻线系的双扣蝴蝶结，然后打开厚麻布的小包裹，daddy的手艺和家的味道奖励着勤奋学习了一个上午的alpha小男孩，让孩子从不怀疑自己是被爱、被期待、被上帝赐福的。

大概是为了给学校生活多添些小乐趣，daddy的粗亚麻布三明治包裹和麻线也会跟着时节变化了：春夏季依然是那块浅绿色带白点的，秋天是一块金色带红线格的，让他想到家里农场的麦田和苹果园，学校外出教学日是蓝白格的，一角用海军蓝的棉线绣上他的名字缩写，圣诞月则是红绿格子的，配上红白相间的麻线蝴蝶结。对三明治花样的猜测和不同包裹带来的节令变幻之愉，陪伴着小男孩顺利而出色地在小镇完成学业，长大成人，成为一个像他papa那么善良又坚韧的alpha。

他的每一步，都丰盛、美丽又踏实，就像daddy做的波卡迪约三明治。

他也早就明白了，那三明治的制作并没有加进什么魔法，甚至没有很绚的厨艺、很昂贵的食材，只是加入了很多很多的爱。

 

————————  
P.S.波卡迪约（Bocadillo）三明治是将法棍、意式长面包或拖鞋面包横剖后夹入馅料做成的传统午餐/早午餐速食品。起源于法西意地区，已经有超过800年的食用历史，其实所有食用乡村面包或类似法棍的长面包的地区、尤其是天主教国家都有与之极为相似的便携食品。与现在常见方形吐司面包纵切片做成的所谓sandwich不同的是，传统乡村面包和长面包横剖的硬脆外皮很大程度将食材中的水分保持在其自身中，而不是被面包吸收，不会让整个三明治变湿黏破坏卖相，硬脆皮也能比吐司片更好起到保质保鲜作用。这层更实用也更美味的“保护外壳”，使波卡迪约三明治可以比吐司片三明治搭配更多种类花样的食材。在它的原始产地数百年来至今，最受欢迎的馅料一直是西班牙火腿、奶酪和牛肉。


	9. Course9: 天使酥

圣诞节假期前的最后一个学校日的放学铃声响起，从涌出孵化间的小雏鸭群一般的一大堆孩子里，Ryker农场主一眼就认出自家的。除了高挺的鼻子和薄嘴唇坚毅的轮线，Tommy长得完全像Desmond，“他出生那一整年林奇堡公立医院都再没接生过更漂亮的娃娃了。”无论来采摘苹果的季节农工还是农药喷洒飞机的新驾驶员，年轻的农场主总要掏出钱夹给人家看里面Tommy的照片，得意洋洋地炫耀宝贝儿子，“知道为啥？因为九成都随了我的Dossy(my Dossy)呀，哈哈哈！”

穿着牛角扣墨绿厚外套的的小家伙朝daddy跑来，Smitty赶紧扔了烟头，一把捞起儿子“飞”了一圈儿然后才注意到儿子手里的东西——快到圣诞和新年，学校总会在课堂和课外活动中安排些应景的内容，特别是让低年级的小朋友能够带回家一些手工作品，跟家人一起分享节日的喜悦，也是鼓励新学童家长多与学校和教师互动。Tommy拿着的显然就是今天的收获。

一块圆滚滚的酥皮小糕点，像两个对称的圆卷相对着卷向中心，大概是烤制时刷了一层蜂蜜水，表面像包裹着一层亮闪闪的琥珀，再配上晶莹的白砂糖，连Smitty这种不信教的人，也很容易一下子想到Desmond给孩子讲的圣经故事里东方三王的华丽礼物、月光下一片皑皑雪地中的马厩、报喜的天使……不过半个巴掌大的小点心被细心的放在一个正方形透明小袋子里，袋子开口那边穿过一节红色的细丝带环。

“可以挂在圣诞树上哦！”开车回家的路上，小Tommy认真地跟papa说明。Smitty从后视镜看着儿子附和道：“可不是！一会儿到家咱们就挂上去，肯定好看。Tommy做的这是什么呀？”

“是天使酥啊！” 小男孩举到后视镜能看见的位置，“papa你看，像不像天使的翅膀！”

Smitty笑了。那两个对卷的圆形，可不是像一对扬起的翅膀吗。

“老师教我们做天使酥的时候说，每个人都有一位他自己的天使。papa，你也有自己的天使吗？你有没有见过他？”

十字路口正好亮起了红灯，Smitty缓稳地刹了车，听到孩子的提问，下意识地抬头望向后视镜里那张稚嫩小脸，焦糖色的斑比眼，扑闪睫毛像回忆精灵的翅羽，忽而将他带回十多年前的太平洋战场，几乎是一模一样的那双棕眸，不是染着伤员的血，就是被硝烟熏得乌黑难辨——两者兼有的情况其实更多。医疗帐篷光线昏弱的汽灯下，软软的南方口音为担架上的战友念着旧约的《诗篇》，读到“神啊，我的心切慕你，如鹿切慕溪水”时，握着步枪在门口站岗的金发alpha列兵偷偷往里面瞄，却正好对上那双也望向他的眼眸，温柔笑意中有些许害羞和全然信任——他知道那信任并不因为他手里的步枪。beta医务兵连日未得清洗的脏污面容，反而衬得那双眼睛格外清澈纯净。汽灯的光圈笼着热带岛屿的湿热雾气，模糊了他俯身轻声安慰伤员的影子，同样没条件换洗、满是血迹污渍的军装，被雾腾腾的灯光虚化，远近处其他帐篷的点点灯火之下，竟如一身纯白……

你是我的小鹿，我的清溪，我的水源，我的仰望。

变换的绿灯把他从回忆里拉出来。没有血腥的异国战场，没有死亡和伤痛，后视镜中与回忆里小医务兵酷似的粉嘟嘟苹果脸上，那双棕眸将不再看到父亲们被迫见证的残酷和罪恶。他会用自己的生命来保证。

“Papa的天使啊……”年轻的alpha父亲视线专注于前面的路，微笑着答道，“是所有天使中心地最好、眼睛最漂亮的，总是友善又礼貌地微笑着看着别人的眼睛，说起话来甜得像玉米糖……”

小Tommy在车后座若有所思：“听起来，papa的天使和daddy很像呢——所以papa爱daddy、你们结婚生了我，对么？”

Alpha父亲朗声而笑：“没错，Tommy真聪明。”

小男孩注意父亲行驶的并不是回家的方向，而是开往镇中心的：“papa，我们不回家吗？”

“咱们去商店，买做天使酥的材料，多做一些，挂满圣诞树好不好？daddy会很喜欢的。”

小男孩的眼睛亮了：“好！”

 

因为是一年级小学生都可以动手的入门级烘焙，食材其实非常简单，所以最后Ryker农场主遵照儿子的“指示”买回家的只是几份方形千层酥派皮和透明的方形玻璃纸小食品袋，他们家的厨房和食品室、储藏室被daddy仔细收藏了各种四季干鲜食材，别的东西都不缺。一进家门，Tommy就跑去洗手准备下厨，Smitty按着路上Tommy跟他描述的清单，从冰箱碗橱和食品室里把其他的材料搜集齐。

除了用烤面包机热一片早饭的吐司、抹上果酱或软起司，小Tommy还没有真正使用过厨房，更别说当“主厨”指导papa做点心了。不过小alpha不光模样，就是性格也多半随了他beta父亲，耐心又善于鼓励别人，听说在学校所有的小朋友都愿意和Tommy一组，父子俩的合作就更完美了。

米白色油纸裹着的植物油酥千层派皮，小心地展开了，平常做面包的橡木案板撒匀一把簿粉，就着油纸放上去，派皮上撒棕糖、肉桂粉和少许压碎的核桃，铺匀了，沿着长的两边朝中心卷去。Tommy卷一边，Smitty卷另一边，为了步调一致免得一边大一边小，由Tommy负责喊口号。两个“翅膀”碰到一起时，酥皮自身一定的油脂和粘性就会让它们固定住。这时候从切面看，已经是天使酥的形状了，只是还需要用分面刀切成一厘米厚的一片片，刷上一层融化了蜂蜜的温水、撒些粗粒砂糖，再整齐地摆到铺好油纸的烤盘上，放进烤箱去烤。

要挂满圣诞树的话，一份酥皮的量可不够，等待第一批天使酥出炉的时间里正好来做第二批和第三批。Tommy提议将点心做得更有“圣诞的颜色和味道”，于是父子俩严肃认真地商议后，创造性地尝试了糖霜搭配小红莓干，大获成功后又更大胆地实验了将派皮的一半涂上绿色的猕猴桃果酱而另一半用鲜红的草莓酱。天使的翅膀可以是一只红色、一只绿色的吗？

当然，在一年最好的节日里，不需要因为任何事物太过美好或奇妙而惊讶——小男孩猜想daddy一定会这样告诉他。

父子俩像好朋友那样聊着寒假和圣诞、新年的小计划，为烤好的小酥饼一一穿上透明的小外衣，Smitty教会了儿子使用文具打孔器——为袋子开口端打孔，好穿上红色、绿色、金色的丝带或毛线挂到树上。

Tommy骑在papa肩头为圣诞树挂上最后一对小天使翅膀时，熟悉的声音从轻推开的大门传来。

“好香好甜的味道，从街角就闻到啦！我的小伙子们做了什么好吃的吗？”

Desmond脱下沾了十二月寒气的大衣，笑着走进起居室，看到挂满圣诞树的新装饰，眼前一亮：“喔！多漂亮啊！”

Smitty放下儿子，看着小男孩扑过去拦腰抱住daddy亲昵，挑起右唇角朝他一笑：“Tommy的‘天使酥’。用天使的翅膀装饰圣诞树再合适不过了。”

Tommy兴高采烈地给daddy讲刚才和papa做点心的经过，然后告诉daddy，他们还做了富余的，打算明天一早去送给爷爷奶奶和Hal叔叔。Smitty抓住时机，问儿子能不能用漂亮的圣诞包装纸把打算送礼的那些小点心包好，Tommy一口答应着就跑去认认真真地忙了。Smitty得空一把扣住爱人的细腰，按进自己怀里，暖热体温让Desmond不由自主贴得更紧，软软地在他怀里低笑出来。

“学校老师跟他们说，每个人都有自己的天使，儿子问我papa你见过你的天使吗？他什么样子啊？”Smitty的鼻尖轻磨着Desmond的耳朵，低声道，“我告诉他呀……我的天使是个善良英俊又勇敢的小医务兵，有一双甜化的棕色眼睛和玉米软糖一样的口音……”

Desmond吃吃的笑声化成热息闷在alpha的套头厚毛衣上：“你才没有这么胡说。”

“怎就胡说了？”alpha一脸深情地一本正经，“既然每个人都有自己的天使，那我的，必然是你。”

Desmond在丈夫冰蓝色的瞳孔中看到清晰的自己，身后的壁炉火光让那片冬海的颜色也温暖如春。他静静地在Smitty怀里凝望了一会儿，双手捧住了对方的脸。

“你和Tommy，你们也是我的天使。”

 

当晚临睡时，Desmond在自己那边枕头底下碰到什么东西，摸出来一看，是今天Ryker烘焙屋出品的众多天使酥之一，和其他的一样装在玻璃纸小袋子里，系了一条带金线边的冬青色丝带。不过毫无疑问，这件不是小Tommy的创意，而是他papa的作品。

洋溢着肉桂浓馥和小红莓酸甜香味的小酥饼，和圣诞树上挂的那些一样美味，只是他手里这块，左边的“翅膀”上系了一小段还没有小拇指宽的白纸条，纸条上大概是用牙签蘸着红色的糖浆，画了一个笨拙倒也工整的红十字。

前医务兵先是睁大了眼睛，然后捧着那对戴红十字“袖标”的小翅膀，笑得像回到那一年的初春的杰克森堡新兵训练营，眼角却不知不觉泛上淡淡的微潮。一只大手覆上他的肩膀，他一抬起头，就被深深吻住了，那是他熟悉的、永远带着烟草和忍冬草气息的亲吻，却比那一年的杰克森堡新兵训练营沉淀了更多时间才能给予的温暖和甘甜。

每个人都有自己的天使——绝不仅是在圣诞月，而是漫长一生的追随和护佑。

————P.S.————

天使酥更被普遍接受的名字是Palmier，一种起源于南法港口区的简便甜点，随着航海发展和几次大移民潮，在20世纪中期已经是欧美澳都十分常见的点心。Palmier的法语原意是棕榈树，因为造型相似，在有些地区也被称作“Angel’s wing”，依然取其造型。制法非常简单，尤其在食品业飞速发展后，成品派皮/千层酥皮在超市和食品店随处可见，根据时节和需要还可以卷入不同的馅料，准备和烤制时间都很短，是经济又方便的点心，市售价格也极为便宜。

至今很多家庭依然保留着在圣诞树上挂Palmier的传统，因为象征了天使，手工制作或来自著名老店家的Palmier经过包装，也是很受欢迎的伴手礼。


	10. Course 10：提拉米苏

自他们退伍回到林奇堡，每年收苹果的第一天，Desmond都会为晚饭制作提拉米苏当甜点。

Doss家是早期爱尔兰移民的后裔；Smitty对父母没什么认知，不过alpha退伍兵有着明显北欧或德裔的外貌。和南欧没有什么根源的两人，却一成不变地在秋收开始的日子，将这道意大利甜点摆上餐桌正中。后来他们有了Tommy，Desmond还颇具创造性地发明了“儿童版”，将浸泡手指饼的浓咖啡和玛萨拉酒改成橘子汁，单独为孩子做一小份。这道点心的外国名字对刚上小学的小朋友来说太过拗口，Tommy总是把它叫做“Vito叔叔的蛋糕”。

他只在daddy和papa的故事里描想过模样的Vito叔叔，保留着那场血腥战役前，乐天爽朗的模样，黝棕的脸上有一双黑白分明的圆眼睛，笑容憨厚又热烈，就像美国大多数意大利中南部移民和他们的后人。

正是Vito让他这个乡下男孩和整个童年都笼罩在饥饿阴影下的孤儿Smitty平生头一次听说了这种名字洋气的甜食。他们在大雨倾盆的关岛吞咽着泡在雨水里的压缩饼干时，在莱特湾翻滚着令人作呕的尸臭的丛林战场边用钢盔煮烟屑味儿的劣质配给咖啡时，矮个子战友都能看着那些难以下咽的猪食想起妈妈在自家厨房里做的提拉米苏。

“……蛋糊是我家养在后院的母鸡早上刚下的棕壳大鸡蛋打的，拌上街角奶酪店Pino老爹的手工马斯卡彭奶酪，那个香味啊！五条街外就闻得到。”

“你上次还说四条呢，下次就是隔着整个旧金山了吧。”同样来自加州的Hollywood舔着铝勺上的罐头渣嘲笑。小个子意大利男孩瞪了他一眼，没安静过半分钟，又忍不住双手握着自己那份装在空罐头盒里的“烟屑咖啡”絮叨起来。

“我妈妈看到这咖啡一定会难过得哭出来……我家做的提拉米苏，浸手指饼用的都是现煮的意大利浓缩咖啡，里面加上酒，可不是随便的什么酒！我妈妈都是用上好的玛萨拉甜酒，只有每月来旧金山港一次的货船从西西里岛运过来的才是正宗，其他都是水货。嘿Doss!”因为其他战友都被他唠叨烦了，后来小个子就专门找好脾气的医务兵，“等打完仗，我教你做我妈妈的提拉米苏怎么样？”

Desmond一边喂担架上的伤员吃饭，一边轻扬了一下眼梢，和声笑道：“好呀。”

因为供水缺乏，多日未洗的脸污脏到几乎看不出皮肤本来的白净颜色，可一旁的Smitty偷眼瞄着，却为那污渍掩盖下的纯净微笑，心跳猛地乱了半拍。

他是幸运的，在一片黑暗的漫长昏迷中，那个微笑在他心里燃着微弱却不屈的最后一丝火光，让他紧紧抓住这线希望，穿过那片血腥的黑色迷雾，够到那个在黑暗尽头倔强等他的医务兵的手，然后再也不放开。

然而他那么多的好战友好兄弟，都没有他这样的幸运，他们，永远地留在了冲绳岛那片走不出去的血雾中。

其中包括那个永远念叨着妈妈厨房里家乡美食的小个子意大利男孩。

他们退伍的第一个夏末，开着皮卡去诺福克港口提预定的农机零配件为秋收做准备。在货港外的小店橱窗里看见标贴明艳的棕色酒瓶，意大利斜体字傻呵呵又热烈奔放地告诉他们这就是Vito常说的玛萨拉甜酒。他们俩没人会外语，读不懂瓶子背后标签上写的是不是来自西西里岛的正宗货，可看到Desmond眼圈一红，Smitty叹了口气，在店门口扔掉烟头用鞋底碾灭推开门，不消片刻手里便紧攥着一瓶出来……

两天后Doss家的果园开始采摘苹果，这总是一年中最忙的日子。扶着酸疼的腰回到家的Smitty，一眼看见餐桌正中玻璃方盘里陌生又再熟悉不过的甜点，他的爱人系着围裙，手指上沾着没擦干净的奶酪蛋糊，朝他露出一个有点儿伤感的微笑。他上前一把将Desmond拥进怀里，一天的辛劳、半生的孤苦……全都抛进了太平洋。他还活着，这是真的。和餐桌上的甜点、指缝里的苹果汁、怀里的人一样，都是真的。还有什么能比这更好？

大概就只有，他和Desmond一起活着，活在一起。

当采摘日的晚餐桌上多了一份没有咖啡和甜酒的橘子汁提拉米苏，和一张红苹果似的稚嫩小脸，那份真实里又添一缕甜丝丝的生动，就像Tommy的小手装饰上玻璃方盘沿的那朵雪白苹果花。

今年的采摘日也不例外。

Alpha家主将几件农具放进工具间，拍着身上的泥土叶屑从后门走进厨房，Desmond还是系着那条用他的旧衬衫改的围裙，背对着他在料理台前忙碌，小Tommy踩在一张脚凳上，堪堪够到台面，正帮着daddy给做好的提拉米苏表面撒巧克力粉。Desmond手下搅动的汤锅已经咕嘟嘟唱开了歌，他不时分神扭头看一眼儿子，眼梢依然是Smitty会漏掉半拍心跳的柔情。Tommy先听见门声，回头一望就跳下脚凳朝他跑过来，搂住他的大腿。

“Papa！今天吃Vito叔叔的蛋糕！”

Smitty弯腰抱起儿子，亲上粉嘟嘟的小脸蛋，孩子清澈的笑声流淌过他的心。岁月就这么被治愈。

他望向Desmond,在对方眼中看到自己咧嘴笑的倒映，焦糖色眼眸的甜蜜里，也显得柔和了许多，然后就像香草蛋奶糊的甜香里裹着的浓缩咖啡和玛萨拉酒，心头漾开微微的酒意。

意大利最家常的提拉米苏做法，是用意式手指饼（savoiardi）浸透加了玛萨拉甜酒的浓缩咖啡（espresso），平铺在方形玻璃或厚瓷甜点盘底，倒上一层新鲜鸡蛋、香草糖和马斯卡彭奶酪打成的蛋奶糊，然后在摞加一层手指饼、一层蛋奶糊，放在冰箱里冷藏最少4小时，食用时撒上一层巧克力粉。咖啡微苦，酒香浓冽，奶糊馥郁甘甜，如同带着一丝庆幸、许多感恩，和自己心爱之人回望过往人生。


	11. Course 11: daddy的冬日什锦炖菜

Course 11: daddy的冬日什锦炖菜

 

傍晚的厨房袅袅飘出什锦炖菜的香味时，小Tommy就知道，播种冬小麦的时节到了，俪秋即尽，冬日已临。

播种冬小麦是农场一年到头最后一件重体力劳动，苹果采摘、加工和贩售的时季又才结束没几天，Smitty几乎得不到什么休息，整个秋天都在连轴转。大萧条中的孤儿院里艰难求生的经历让他从小就明白，向别人示弱诉苦并不会对生活带来什么积极的改变。Desmond不是“别人”，他也毫不怀疑，他的丈夫绝不会因此轻看他，可那只会让他更不肯在Desmond面前说一声辛苦。

可这并不意味着他的爱人看不到、觉不出。

怎么说Desmond也从小帮着父母打理自家农场，尽管那时候农场和果园规模都很小，也没种冬小麦，每年这时依然是忙的最不可开交的时候。Tommy出生那年，Smitty已经将农场扩大了三倍，苹果树的数量比他刚退伍回乡那会儿翻了一番——这意味着一家人更安稳富足的生活，也意味着年轻农场主肩上更沉重的负荷。况且他因为肺结核的遗患做不了繁重的体力劳动，唯一能帮上忙的，就是在爱人辛劳一天之后，准备一顿足够补充体力、安抚身心的丰盛晚餐。

没有什么食物，比什锦炖菜更能肩负起这个使命了。

没有人知道什锦炖菜的起源，或许是同乡村小屋壁炉架上的传家圣经、曾祖母的银胸针、妈妈陪嫁的皇冠德贝瓷茶具一道，挤上渡轮的三等舱，从大洋彼岸的老家漂洋过海而来的吧。和那些舍不掉的心爱之物一样，有着神奇的治愈力量，让几代辛勤劳作的alpha农场主们在北风初寒的秋收冬种时节身上和心里都是暖的，因为知道他们的伴侣正在温暖的厨房里精心烹制一份炖菜。额头上的汗水滴落在翻好的新土里，滋润了刚播下的麦种，腰腿叫嚣着酸痛，心里却欢腾着欣慰的骄傲——他们手里平凡的工作，让年复一年的餐桌上都能有热腾腾的炖菜，以及爱人和孩子们饱足安心的笑脸。

康拜因和谷物条播机取代了镰刀锄头，可没有什么能取代晚餐桌上盛着炖菜的粗瓷炖锅。Tommy记得daddy告诉过他，自己是跟Bertha奶奶学会做炖菜的，Tommy也喜欢奶奶的手艺，可总觉得daddy做的不一样、更好吃。因为爱吃，还够不到料理台的年纪，他就开始做daddy的小帮手了。五六岁的他坐在餐桌前剥着油绿的扁豆和白胖的蒜瓣，看着daddy将菜园里新收获的茄子、翠玉瓜切厚片，红椒、青椒切粗丝，胡萝卜切滚刀块，蒜苗、西芹切段，整整齐齐地分类在大盘子里。蓝岭山间采来或邻里馈赠的蘑菇不用切，洗干净就可以用。随着一片干月桂叶冷水下锅煮的不是鹰嘴豆就是当年新收获的樱桃土豆，水开后率先加入的是菌菇、萝卜、蒜苗和大蒜瓣，还有papa早晨去农场前赶着剥了皮切好放在冰箱里的洋葱——这个惯例直到小Tommy长大成人也没明白因缘，但就是这么保持着：尽管家里下厨的一般是做饭绝对更好吃的daddy，剥洋葱皮和切洋葱的却总是papa。【作者：这个Course1.里其实有交代为什么XD】随着蔬菜加进去的还有两大勺蔬菜浓汤。这次不用等到水开，瓷炖锅的玻璃盖子里面再次开始凝聚起水蒸汽时就可以把余下的食材一股脑倒进去了，连着一汤匙伍斯特辣酱、大半茶匙烟红椒粉、一点儿白胡椒粉和少许苹果醋。daddy用木勺小心地搅拌两下，盖上玻璃锅盖转成文火慢炖后，总好像稍稍松了一口气的样子，转身朝他一笑。那是年幼的Tommy对于“美丽”最初的解读之一，他向来衣着朴素的beta父亲，系着papa的旧衬衫改的围裙，炉火和烤箱熏烤得微红的脸庞明亮又恬静，漾着永远温柔的笑。

后来他想，对于来自繁华帝国之城的papa，那一定不再是最初的美丽，却和年幼的他一样，是最真实、最纯粹的，所以每个深秋傍晚，他的alpha父亲推开家门看见自己爱人和孩子的刹那，满身的寒意立刻就融化成眼底深沉的柔情。边沿有康乃馨花环纹饰的米白色粗瓷炖锅端到餐桌正中的软木垫上，即使盖着盖子也能闻到浓浓的香味，在童年的小Tommy眼里，绝对是美过香水百合的存在，而daddy揭开凝满了蒸汽的玻璃锅盖那一秒，小男孩的口水就条件反射般地淌下来。Daddy总把papa的餐盘装的特别满，并且特意多盛几块他爱吃的蔬菜；如果是单做的肉食烩菜，papa总是把自己盘子里细嫩可口的鸡胸肉再挑给儿子。烩菜原料的种类和数量并不固定——原本这就是一道欧洲农民为了尽可能利用菜园出产而发明的家常菜，有什么就下锅什么，不过daddy的炖菜，怎么样搭配食材都好吃就是。要是加了南瓜，就会甜丝丝的，有一分万圣节的童趣喜悦；嫩玉米棒也可以下锅，就多了一分谷物的清香，而papa看见盘子里裹着甜辣浓香酱汁的玉米，经常像个大顽童似的“喔”一声，然后促狭地盯着daddy坏笑，后来已经上中学的男孩才从两个成年人匆忙间忘了关严的门缝间无意中得知daddy还有个那么可爱的绰号……

吃烩菜的传统搭配是乡村面包。可弗吉尼亚本就是个南北交融、文化交汇之地，于是Doss-Ryker家的烩菜搭配也不拘一格:里面没有加樱桃土豆的话可能会搭配奶汁土豆泥，配新轧的宽面(fettuccine)一定要多加两勺浓汤、多炖出些汤汁，再撒点儿窗台上种的鲜罗勒，至于橄榄油迷迭香米饭，绝对是任何食材、口味炖菜的绝配！冬歇季papa难得清闲时也会兴高采烈地下厨烤拿手的冷酵面包，横剖开把炖菜放在上面吃就成了好玩又美味的披萨三明治，剩下的汤汁呢？当然是撕下韧道的面包内芯蘸着擦干净盘子！

偶尔有daddy和papa以前的老战友从外地来访，要是赶在冷天，炖菜也是待客的上选，尤其要加入蓝岭山特产的菌类，总是让那些叔叔伯伯们满口称赞地至少要再添两次。papa则总在daddy笑着为客人添菜时颇为得意地问：“嘿，Lucky，你知道这是什么菜？”

“唔，是酱汁烩菜吧？”老战友鼓着塞满的腮帮，一边狼吞虎咽，一边口齿不清地回答。

而papa则充满鄙视地翻个白眼：“你那些……”瞟了一眼还在餐桌前的小Tommy以及daddy警告的眼神，吞回本要脱口而出的话，“……杂志看多了，脑子里都是酱汁吧！这是Doss家祖传秘方加Desmond独家豪华版的林奇堡什锦冬日炖菜！里面有十好几种最棒的本地新鲜食材，还有Desmond的秘制调味酱汁！能治好肌肉酸痛，驱寒保暖，加快你的血液循环，还对感冒和偏头痛超级有效！这么多年了你还是不识货……”

有记忆起，家里的餐桌就是这样从来不会缺少欢声笑语、daddy那双美丽棕眸的温暖目光，以及一锅丰丰富富的香甜炖菜。那是小镇男孩生命里，像阳光、露水和两位父亲的爱一样，日常平淡而不可或缺的存在，又像一个鲜明的标记——暗示着丰收，暗示着无私付出和辛勤耕耘带给家人丰盛生活的alpha职责，暗示着像炖菜一样文火慢熬、细致入微的爱。所以第一年离开家到夏洛特市上大学，顶着呼啸的冷风冲进学校餐厅，发现餐台上依然和夏天一样只供应冷沙拉和白水煮熟的半凉不热的西蓝花胡萝卜，坚强沉稳的alpha青年在那一刻总是格外想家。学校离家并不算远，到底还在同一州，学业不忙的周末往返很方便，每次daddy都要给他塞满两大行李袋的各种家做吃食，然而炖菜却是没法捎带的——毕竟有些东西，根植于“家”，没法带走，才让离家的孩子归心似箭，在可能的时候抛开外面的繁华美景，宁愿在第一时间回到自己平凡的家。

他在大学的第三年结识了那位有着海蓝色清澈眼眸和柔软金发的英国交换生后，在第二次约会就绘声绘色地跟人家描绘起了家乡的炖菜。等意识到这似乎不是个最佳的约会话题时，alpha青年红了脸，却意外地看见beta男孩眨眨那双漂亮极了的蓝眼睛，粉红的舌尖情不自禁舔着嘴唇。Tommy看得呆住，直到英俊的beta青年成为他的合法伴侣很久以后，才偶然得知彼时对方羡慕嫉妒的内心戏——两位父亲都是二战退伍兵，战后都经营农场，家里都有菜园，可为什么他daddy做的血肠二十多年了永远都像血案现场而他papa煮出来的蔬菜从来都神似战时打落的Luftwaffe战机残骸？

所以听说他要带男朋友回家过寒假、而对方还是家境优渥的RAF退役军官独生子时，daddy在电话里犹豫着问他要不要特别准备一些那孩子喜欢的吃食，Tommy十分自信地表示炖菜就再好不过。果然，边沿有康乃馨花环纹饰的米白色粗瓷炖锅端上桌、揭开盖子的那一刻，他从没见过Colin的蓝眼睛亮得那么好看——哪怕在第一次收到他送的红玫瑰时都没有。尽力保持着用餐礼仪而尽量快地往嘴里一叉一叉塞食物让他看起来有点儿像忙着冬储的小松鼠，偏偏Smitty叔叔还在一旁不肯放过任何一个炫耀自己爱人厨艺的机会。

“Colin，孩子(son)，你知道这是什么菜吗？”

英国beta男孩收到对面Tommy的挤眉弄眼的暗示眼神，赶紧配合着笑道：“是炖蔬菜吧，Smitty叔叔。”

“炖蔬菜！”刚才看着儿子带回家的英俊男孩笑得见眉不见眼的alpha家主被冒犯到一样重重吸了口气，大概想到人家孩子在饮食方面名声显然不如战斗机名声那么好的祖国……目光里立刻多了几分同情和宽容，认认真真地耐心讲解道，“这是Doss家祖传秘方的林奇堡什锦冬日炖菜，你Desmond叔叔和我结婚后精心改进的方子！里面有十好几种别地方找不到的本地新鲜食材、蓝岭山里的野生菌菇、还有Desmond的独家调味酱汁！能治肌肉酸痛、伤风感冒，加快血液循环，还对偏头痛有奇效……”

Tommy忍笑看着不住点头称是的爱人，一转头，迎上daddy的眼睛。甜蜜的焦糖色眼眸里，依然有着二十多年不变的宁静温柔。

年轻的alpha在那一刻知道，他已经准备好，用同样的温柔与坚定去爱自己的爱人、自己的家了。

 

————————

P.S. 什锦炖菜(Casserole)在欧美是最常见的冬日家常热食之一，荤素皆可，传统的炖菜主要食材都是块茎、茄科蔬菜加以豆类和马铃薯、红薯，这些食物在古时的欧洲农村最为易得和廉价，居住条件简陋也很容易贮存过冬，在寒冷冬日既可以作为配菜也可以作主食和汤，是取暖充饥的好物，后来被贫困的移民（主要以爱尔兰裔和南欧裔为主）带到了北美和澳洲，并因当地食材产出的不同和口味习惯，用料和烹饪手法上各地都有一定变化，传流至今。

道地的什锦炖菜只有一个铁原则：不可放番茄。因为番茄18世纪才传入欧洲，并不在原始的用料中，且多数国家番茄夏季收获，不属于秋冬时令食材。但在南欧和拉美有放入番茄干慢炖的习惯，意大利和法西边境一些地区的炖菜中则经常加入细面条或奶酪饺子。


	12. Course 12: 斯塔芬卷

站在门口朝车窗里的Tommy招手告别，目送着儿子那辆崭新的白色皮卡消失在院墙头的冬青枝藤影里，转身关上门也正好听到厨房里小扁豆已经在火上咕嘟嘟地唱开了歌。回到厨房转小了火候，打开冰箱取出要做斯塔芬卷的干酪。冰箱门上贴着Colin班上的孩子们画的雪橇鹿和冬日森林新年卡，卡片上方歪到外太空地写着“祝Ryker老师圣诞快乐。我们爱您！” 新年假期上周就已经过去了，Desmond还是舍不得取下来——家里有些童趣，才显得更生机勃勃，让人想到不久就要到来的新春。

一年半以前Colin结束了在美国的交换期回家乡准备毕业考试和论文，Tommy利用假期打工的积蓄在大学的最后一个寒假飞去英国看自己的恋人，并拜谒了两位未来岳父。本来那位左腿略有些跛（他从Colin那儿知道是来自纳粹战俘营的“纪念”）的alpha退役空军少校对这个“拐走了他宝贝儿子的小杨基(yankee)佬”有几分敌意，然而到苏格兰农场老屋的当天夜里，当出诊兽医的车坏在了山间公路上，学农业学的alpha小伙子为Colin的beta父亲最宠爱的那匹母马顺利接生了一头难产的小马驹，母子平安，他满身污物地回到主屋，受宠若惊地发现alpha家主亲自给他倒了一杯压惊的威士忌。第二天，Tommy跟农场的几位老雇工去燕麦田查看了一下长久困扰的叶斑病情形，提出几个最近新在美国投入应用的法子，有经验的雇工们考量了些许，觉得十分可行，都对这位年纪轻轻的大学生刮目相看，少校在一旁竖耳听着，目光中已经多了几分赞赏，让机灵地躲在墙后审时度势的Colin捂着嘴偷笑。

相比起来，赢得beta岳父那一票简直不要太容易。前RAF上尉、伦敦空战的功勋飞行员抱着Desmond亲手熬的一罐蓝莓酱吃的像他们英国童书里那只特别著名的小熊，皮毛的颜色都挺接近，只是Tommy不记得那熊是不是蓝眼睛了。得知这么好吃的蓝莓是Tommy和农场主alpha父亲一起建的控温控湿温室试种、将来他毕业了打算大规模种植，上尉的蓝眼睛亮闪闪的——这下Tommy可知道自己爱人看见daddy做的美食时那格外光彩迷人的眼神是遗传自谁了。

听说Desmond还会熬很多别的果酱，而且那些水果Doss-Ryker家的农场不是已经种了就是将来打算种，Colin觉得自己daddy十分努力地克制着才没立刻跳起来给他套上一身礼服就拽上他和Tommy去最近的教堂。

于是去年仲夏，Colin从大学毕业的第三天就飞回美国，比他早两周拿到学位的Tommy已经急不可耐地等在林奇堡了。这对年轻人八月初在Smitty和Desmond结婚的教堂举行了婚礼，Tommy和自己的alph父亲一起专心经营农场，打算引进一些经济效益更高的新作物，并且收购因土质差或靠近林区而荒置的土地，用他在大学里学到的土壤改良技术使其再次成为优沃的耕地，扩大农场规模。除了蓝莓，当年Teach从北方当馈赠补品寄给Desmond的蔓越莓，因为有了更先进的技术，也可以在他们南方的农场种植了，Tommy计划着产量和品质都稳定下来，就用家传的果酱熬制古方制成手工果酱，在蓝岭山的几个国家公园纪念品店和周边景区签约销售。等这些计划步入正轨，他会把这些就业机会都安排给林奇堡的退伍士兵——这个主意得到了全家人的一致赞同和支持。

学自然科学的Colin在教会小学当了自然科学教师，第一堂课上调皮的孩子笑话他的苏格兰口音，被家长恐吓了“这是那位炸碉堡不戴钢盔、一挺冲锋枪端了日本鬼子一个连的Smitty伯伯家儿婿”后，课堂秩序井然。很快小家伙们发现这个新老师不但认识蓝岭山里所有的花草树木和小鸟、看看放学时的天色就能猜对明天是不是下雨，还会开飞机，于是就连最令人头疼的alpha小男孩也对这位眉清目秀的年轻Beta老师崇拜得五体投地。知道十几英里外的一户农场保留着一架战前的老式滑翔机，Colin的两位父亲从英国寄来支票，买下那架飞机当做了送给独生子的结婚礼物。教会小学每个孩子都有机会，轮流在天气晴好的周五下午坐Ryker老师驾驶的滑翔机掠过蓝岭山脊。

为了更方便地管理扩大后的农场，小夫夫决定把新家安在苹果园边的一块空地上。从地基开始新建房屋耗时耗力，转年春天才能开始动工，自己的房子建好前他们就暂时住在教会小学空出来的一间员工公寓里，每天都回Desmond和Smitty在丽景高地的老房子吃饭。最开心的人绝对是Colin。Desmond端上餐桌的每道菜，他几乎都快把瓷盘子上的图案舔下来了，胃口好得像个alpha伐木工。很快Desmond就发现，自己一进厨房就会长出个小尾巴。

“Desmond叔叔你这个苹果派是怎么烤的呀？”

“好多番茄呀！Desmond叔叔你要做那种超好吃的番茄罐头了嘛？我帮你我帮你！”

“Desmond叔叔，明早你给Smitty叔叔和Tommy做那种好吃的午餐三明治时也教我啊！”……

刚跟Smitty结婚时，Desmond也悄悄幻想过将来生好几个孩子，其中最少要有一个甜甜的小omega或小beta，和他亲密无间、形影不离，他会把外婆和妈妈传给他的那些古早味菜谱都教给那孩子。二十多年后，上帝竟然满足了他这个小心愿。Colin活泼讨喜又特别聪明，学什么都快极了。去年赶在圣诞前寄给Farrier夫夫的各样果酱和点心，大半都已是Colin做的了。

小扁豆煮好了，继续下面的步骤还太早，Desmond决定利用这片暇给自己泡杯茶喝。从碗橱里顺手拿出来的杯子恰好是RAF退役军官夫夫越洋寄来的礼物之一，英国白瓷上印着伦敦空战的速写画，底下写着那句著名的Per Ardua ad Astra。那对同样经历生离死别和劫后重聚的友军同袍，驾驶战机穿梭过漫天炮火时想必也不曾想到，有一天这惊心动魄、生死一线的场面竟只淡化为马克杯的装饰图案，温暖着一杯宁静时光里的花草茶；亦如他和Smitty在钢锯岭的散兵坑里忍受热带岛屿蒸起的腐尸恶臭时，也不敢想象林奇堡冬阳暖暖的晨后，这个洋溢着鲜蔬、奶酪和果酱香味儿的敞亮厨房。

他上一秒刚念起的人抓着乱蓬蓬的暗金色短发晃进厨房，像一只无声又矫健的雄狮，从身后一把抱住他，晚起后还没来得及刮的胡茬刺痒他的额头和眼侧，让他咯咯笑出声来。昨天Smitty去华盛顿参加了77师的东海岸老兵聚会，半夜才开车回来，反正现在也是冬闲，而且农场的工作多半已经交到Tommy手上，alpha家主踏踏实实睡到上午才起。往常比他那些低龄小学生还能跑会玩的Colin最近几天有些蔫蔫的，总犯困，昨天Tommy不顾他不愿意了，硬是预约了医生拖他去检查，Desmond有点不放心，就没跟Smitty一起去参加聚会。算起来，这恐怕还是结婚后头一次Smitty超过24小时都没和他亲近了，抱住了就大有不会放手的架势——这个时候Desmond总觉得缠着他胡闹的还是二十多年前那个横天怼地的叛逆alpha入伍新兵。

“睡饱了就干活啦，”聪明的beta这么多年来也练熟了一套“脱身”的好技巧，笑着指指一旁料理台上的洋葱——这是自打结婚起就由Smitty承包的家务，“切好洋葱，你要是不觉得烦，擦两份干酪丝出来……谢谢亲爱的。”

果然得到指令的中年alpha不情愿地放开他，在洗菜的水龙头底下囫囵洗了把手就去剥洋葱：“我刚才好像听见Tommy的车子？”

“Jack听说Colin最近不太有精神，他们空军之前的战友有现在做英航爱丁堡-纽约航线机长的，就托人家从英国捎带了一些吃的过来，Tommy昨天刚开车过去拿回来的，包裹里面有坎伯兰香肠和巴韦斯干酪，正好今天要做斯塔芬卷，就一早开车送来了。”

食素已经三十多年的Desmond并不抗拒为家人烹调肉食，Smitty却知道他并不喜欢处理生肉时黏糊糊冷冰冰的触感和血腥气——或许那多少会让前医务兵回想起战场和殒逝的生命吧，所以只要可能他总是会抢着做好下锅前的处理工作。一边从冰箱里拿出香肠剥去肠衣解出肠肉，一边谑笑道：“那两口子就没想想，可能Colin没精神正是因为吃了他们夏天来参加婚礼时带来的东西？你的上帝作证，Desmond，除了糖果甜食还不错，其它那都是些啥呀……难怪可怜的孩子在咱家每顿饭都能生吞一头熊。”

“嘿！”Desmond切着手里的红椒和胡萝卜轻嗔了一声，“萝卜白菜，各有所爱，你可不许信口胡说啊。”他顿了顿，笑了，“尤其是过些天Jack和Edward来林奇堡做客的时候。”

Smitty正在磨碎干酪的手停了下来，有几分惊讶地挑起右眉：“什么时候决定的要过来？”本来早就说好了明年圣诞节这小两口要到英国去过，Farrier夫夫并没计划短期再造访林奇堡了。

“Tommy今早刚刚过来说的，大概下个月就来了吧。”

“Jack一来，估计几天就能扫光你储藏室里所有的果酱。”

“总比你们两个争强好胜的alpha拿着猎枪在果园里比赛射酒瓶要好……竟然还让Colin的学生给你俩计分！你们alpha到底都在想些啥？”

夫夫二人说笑着，手里的工作却没停，每人准备着一份不同的斯塔芬卷：Smitty做传统香肠肉的，只要把坎伯兰香肠肠衣里剥出的肉跟切成碎丁的红椒、胡萝卜、蘑菇、月桂叶和其他混合香料半均匀，再搅进一些磨碎的干酪和面包糠就可以装进长方形深烤盘里烤了。这是来自五月花时期父国的古老食物，彼时用的就是巴韦斯干酪，所以知道冬日全家聚餐肯定要做几次斯塔芬卷，Collins上尉用刚投入民用不久的便携液氮冷藏箱跨洋过海也要托昔日老战友给儿子和亲家捎带，同时捎过去的还有苏格兰人满满的自豪。就算总是背地里吐槽英国的黑暗料理，Smitty也不得不承认，这种艾尔郡古法天然饲养的奶牛产出的乳制品确实为他吃了二十多年的斯塔芬卷锦上添花。

素食版本的斯塔芬卷，Desmond也是战后才学会做，据说是战时不得不在海外度过圣诞节的英国士兵发明的，然后欧洲战场并肩作战的美国士兵将做法带了回来，其实也并不复杂，煮软的小扁豆原汤加入切碎的蔬菜和蘑菇——跟欧洲做法不同，大概由于芹菜在南方是盛产喜食的蔬菜，即使斯塔芬卷里也会加进一些碎末，收剩到两分汤汁，打进一个棕壳大鸡蛋，拌如磨碎的巴韦斯干酪，再以黑胡椒、茶盐、肉豆蔻、月桂叶、肉桂粉、烟红椒粉和鼠尾草调味，然后同样是装进深烤盘里烤到表面焦脆。无论荤素，斯塔芬卷最好的调味品都是果酱。弗吉尼亚是整个美国东部的苹果园，他们习惯了用自家秋季收获的苹果熬制贮存的苹果酱，在Colin的苏格兰老家一般搭配蔓越莓、野桑葚酱或杂莓酱，今年因为家里的果园试种了蓝莓，餐桌上一小瓶瓶盖包着原木色绵纸的蓝莓酱已经等着他们了。

素食的那份先熟，Smitty戴上烘焙手套从烤箱捧出来，热腾腾的香味热烈而毫无侵略性地浸入他的五脏六腑，就像做出这美食的beta医务兵当年这样进入他的心。alpha家主满意地深吸一口气——一如既往的好味道，可是这次似乎有那么一点点不一样……

“哎，Dossy宝贝儿，你没放肉豆蔻和肉桂粉吗？”

正忙着将作为配菜的黄油玉米、甜豌豆和欧芹烤樱桃土豆盛进大玻璃碗端上桌的Desmond扭头朝他眨眨眼睛：“鼻子真灵。不过只好委屈你啦——Colin不能吃肉豆蔻和肉桂。”

Smitty其实并不介意，不过这理由倒让他有点纳闷：“真的？我怎么记得前年寒假他跟Tommy第一次回来咱们家，你做斯塔芬卷时这两样都加了他也吃得挺香？”

Desmond放下玻璃碗，走到自己的alpha身前，看着他的一双鹿眼笑得眯起来：“因为前年寒假，他们还没结婚呀。”

Smitty越来越摸不着头脑了：“这跟结婚不结婚有什么关——”

最后半个字连同问号一起咽回喉咙里。

上帝啊，当然有关。

想想最近Colin一反常态地整天犯困，还有Farrier夫夫计划外的忽然来访……再心大，到底是过来人，中年alpha父亲也明白了是怎么回事。

“这、这……你、你们什么时候……多久……”因为太过惊喜，他话都说不利落了，倒是善解人意的Desmond一下就听得明白，笑着主动答道：“检查结果今早刚刚确认的，已经两个月啦。”

“对了！昨天Tommy陪Colin去看了医生啊……都还好吗？Colin好几天都无精打采的……”Smitty立刻又紧张起来。Desmond抚慰地拍拍他的手背。

“嗜睡和易倦是孕期正常反应，没什么大碍。那孩子郁闷的是，接下来的八个月，医生严令禁止他再开飞机了呢。”Desmond想起今早Tommy跟他描述年轻的beta准爸爸拽着自己alpha衣角软磨硬泡求飞机仓库钥匙的场面，甚至嘤嘤着搬出实证，“我daddy已经怀我四个月了还当客座指导开飞机上天为邮航的学员做示范呢”（选择性隐瞒了他papa在地面看见差点儿犯了心脏病的部分）……也有些忍俊不止。一口软萌苏格兰口音的beta男孩跟他年轻时一样，就像整天在林子里撒欢的小白尾鹿，一刻也闲不下来，要安安静静、老老实实地呆八个月，可真是要闷疯了那孩子，他祈祷过些天Farrier夫夫的来访能给Colin些许安抚——尽管Collins上尉那心性，不暗中帮着儿子从alpha儿婿那儿偷飞机仓库钥匙大概他们就可以感谢上帝了。

不久前新置换的电动烤箱发出愉悦的一声“叮”，另一份素食斯塔芬卷也烤好了，Desmond取出来放在分餐盘里，这份同样少了两味孕夫不能吃的香料，可厨房里的香气比之前哪一次烤斯塔芬卷都丰盛和美满。忽然他被拥进一个无比熟悉的怀抱——历经岁月洗沥后，少了些许青涩年华的霸道，却依然是坚实而温暖的，那是他最安全的不冻港。他仰起脸，在Smitty眼中看到二十三年前曾经见过的那种亮闪闪的欣喜神情，带着期待、感恩和骄傲。眼角余光再次瞥见冰箱门上色彩鲜艳的手工新年卡，他想，要不了多久，再过新年时，冰箱上会贴更多、更漂亮的童画卡片，上面用稚嫩的笔画写着daddy、papa和grandpa……

午餐的菜品已经准备的差不多，Desmond放下最后一碗蔬菜，忽然想到什么似的，笑着望住了帮他摆餐盘的丈夫。

“当年我们在部队里刚交往时……我让你来林奇堡，说要给你做好吃的，结果这么多年，我给你做的、你陪着我吃的，都是粗茶淡饭。”

餐桌边的纤细手腕被温柔又不容拒绝地握住了。他的alpha爱人执起他的右手捧在脸侧，脸颊轻蹭过他的手背，最后，嘴唇停留在无名指的婚戒上，轻轻一吻。

“我就喜欢粗茶淡饭。你做的粗茶淡饭，每一块面包每一勺汤，都是世上最好吃的。”

 

然后中年alpha家主少见地有几分难为情了，尽管弯起的唇角依然漾着笑意：“倒是我啊……当年向你求婚的时候，还说要给你一个最好的家，让你过无忧无虑的好日子……”

 

打断他的是落在唇上的轻啄一吻，在他怀里微微仰视他的棕眸里，流淌着一如既往的清澈甜蜜：“说什么傻话，这不就是最好的家、最好的日子了？”然后眼梢一挑，小鹿般调皮地补上一句嗔笑，“蠢蛋列兵！”

冰蓝眼眸里燃起“危险”的火星，小鹿的双臂被雄狮利爪牢牢钳住，炽热呼吸吐在耳鬓：“啧……有的beta医务兵，就是被alpha惯得无法无天了，这可不行啊……”

Desmond在他怀里吃吃笑着，玉米软糖似的南方口音跟那双鹿眼一起，单纯地撩拨着爱人的心火：“所以，我的alpha打算什么时候执行军法……”

墙上的挂钟告诉他们，孩子们至少还要一个多钟头才会回家吃午饭。狮爪一把扯上厨房临街大窗的厚窗帘，细碎缠绵的吻已经落在他脖颈和锁骨。

“现在。立刻。”

 

————————  
P.S.   
传统的斯塔芬卷(stuffing)是纯肉菜，要用英国坎布里亚郡出产的坎伯兰香肠肉来做，经历了两次重大演化：最原始的是将香肠肉塞进烤鹅、烤鸡的脖子和腹腔中借用禽类的颈腹来成型，因为味道比较腥厚，油脂含量高，在20世纪后期这样做的人家已经极少，大家开始直接将香肠肉填进方形深烤盘中单独烤制；同时以罐头小扁豆代替肉的素斯塔菲卷开始越来越受欢迎。一开始这种变型并不是为了健康或素食的原因被发明，而是在海外的英国人（有一种说法就是外驻军人）因在圣诞节无法买到坎伯兰香肠而开动脑筋实验出来的，味道可以乱真，还不腻口。现在美加、澳洲和英美籍居民聚居的国际化大城市，一般也能买到坎伯兰香肠，欧洲其他国家本地产的一些白香肠品种是可以接受的代替品。  
现在各种菜谱中无论荤素版本的斯塔芬卷，一般使用帕玛森干酪或普通干酪，而最地道的古方使用的是苏格兰艾尔郡乳牛的牛奶不经消毒制成的巴韦斯干酪，味道醇厚而不腻，这种干酪做出的斯塔芬卷口味与其他干酪做出的明显不同。  
加入斯塔芬卷的香料可以根据个人口味，比较固定一定要加入的是黑胡椒、细盐（或茶盐）、鼠尾草、月桂叶、肉桂粉和肉豆蔻粉——后两者孕妇禁食。

——————全文完——————


End file.
